A new life
by Flightless Birds Never Think
Summary: Rosalie Hale’s seemingly perfect life fell apart, now her life has finally back on track. She’s newly single, rich, talented, amazingly beautiful and . . . pregnant? Will she be able to cope when her friends decide to set her up with a friend of theirs?
1. Another day in the life

I own nothing. . .It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers

Please keep in mind this is my first FanFic, so please be gentle . . . well here's the first chapter hope you like it.

"Shit! " I can't believe this is happening to me!!! Me! The newly single, freshly divorced; not to mention most eligible bachelorette in all of New York City. The most sought after supermodel/ fashion designer! _**Pregnant**_?! My god I could kill that bastard ex husband of mine, Royce Franklin! After all he has done all I went through thanks to him, now I'm stuck having his child? Don't take me wrong I have no doubts in my mind that I will love my child, it just seems unfair that my baby a part of him, a part of that night that changed my life forever. I promised myself that when I got away it would end, no regrets, no looking back, I would just keep moving on forward and making sure he got what he deserved. Thanks to me, and the support of my best friends no one else would ever have to live through what I had with Royce.

~ FLASHBACK~

I was sitting next to my lawyer, pen in hand as I finished writing my signature elegantly at the bottom of the form in front of me, this was it finally I was free of him, in a matter of hours the divorce would be finalized and I couldn't be happier. The judge had granted me, what was once our shared home along with ½ of the shared estate and possessions, and 60% of Royce's financial assets. I felt my spirit lifted as I walked out the doors and slid into the back seat of my town car. Once at home I started to realize that I had been late, no doubt due to all the stress of the last few months. Still just to make sure I decided to make sure everything was fine by taking a pregnancy test, unhappy with the yielded result I scheduled an appointment the following morning with my doctor. The next morning after meeting with Dr. Carlise Cullen my hope was shattered as he informed me that I was indeed pregnant, about 4 ½ weeks along.

~End Flashback~

Once my suspicion had been confirmed I jumped into gear , with the help of my friends Bella & Alice (and a little help from Bella's fiancé Edward and Alice's husband Jasper) I started working out, taking my prenatal vitamins and eating even healthier than I had been. I had even started reading on what to expect and had tried to think of several different names that I liked, so far none had come to my mind. I still maintained my appearances and appointments as if nothing was different. I did not want my pregnancy to be publicized yet so I tried very hard and managed to maintain my busy work schedule and social life, all while hiding my morning sickness, since it was still too early for me to start showing.

I was woken up at 9:15; Bella had all but dragged me from the bed. When I rolled onto my side, wishing my head would stop pounding, I was greeted with the overly blinding rays of the sun.

I threw a pillow over my facing whining, "But Bellllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaah! I don't want to get out of bed today, the baby is threatening to empty my stomach yet again, my head is killing me and it's only. . ." I searched for the clock and nearly jumped out of bed and into the shower, if I didn't shower now I would be extremely late for my first appointment of the day. Once finished with my shower I dressed quickly and ran down stairs to try and get some breakfast since it was only 9:25, unluckily for me Bella was there waiting for me handing me my vitamins, a piece of wheat toast and a small bottle of water, she always beat me to the kitchen and she knows how I need my morning coffee.

"Bella, my dear sweet amazingly beautiful, caring, smart, wonderful. . ." "Don't even try it Rosie!" "God damn it Bella just the tiniest cup of coffee. . . I swear I won't bug you ALL day, even the smallest sip." She smiled at me," Let me think about it . . . still no."

I gazed longingly at the coffee cup in her hand, I then slid into the town car, after being handed my purse I found my Red Blackberry Curve and checked my schedule for today . . . hopefully it will be short and sweet . . . or at least short. I was greeted with the sight of my schedule for today which, sadly, was a long one:

10:00 am - Interview with Vogue

11:30 am – Press release for new clothing line

12:15 - Lunch: Garden salad with slivered almonds and grilled chicken and cottage cheese

12: 45 - Meeting with publicist

1:25 pm – Meeting with Saks regarding launch of the new line

2:15 pm – Workout with Tanya

3:20 pm – Doctors appointment

4:10 pm – Meeting with publisher, concerning new book

6: 30pm – Dinner Date

"Wait a minute what date Bella?!" she jumped up," Why don't you ask Alice she set it up!"" So help me Isabella Marie Swan I will kill you both!" Bella sighed, "We set you up on a date with this really nice guy Edward and Jasper knew from school. He's a great guy really sweet and nice, really hard worker. . ." "What's the catch?" I asked hoping she would tell me it was all a joke. "He's the newest member of the New York Giants . . . he's their new linebacker. . ." "God Bella you and Alice don't listen I told you a relationship would make things worse right now. . . I don't want that kind of distraction. . ." "Rosalie Lillian Hale! You know that's exactly what you need right now! You need to take sometime for yourself, fuck your pregnant not dying!" Bella blushed, she had to be upset with me she never raised her voice, let alone swore, that was more of Alice's style. . . speaking of that little pixie was probably out shopping for said date right now. . .

"I'm sorry Bella it's just that I'm afraid to let myself get that close to another guy after all that happened with Royce." "Rosie you deserve to be happy, any guy would be lucky to have you." "Thanks Bella I needed that."

We spent the rest of the ride in silence. After all my morning appointments, Bella received a call from Tanya, my trainer canceling today's session, thankfully instead of squeezing in a few more appointments she scheduled me a massage along with a Mani Pedi to help me relax a little before having to worry about my date later tonight.

At my doctors appointment Dr. Cullen asked how I was feeling, gave me an ultrasound, took some blood and told me I was good to go. On the way out I stopped and said goodbye to his wife and secretary Esme. After a quick meeting with my publisher to talk about the finishing touches on my book I was ready to go home take a long hot bath and go to sleep but I was reminded of my date when I arrived home to find Bella and Alice already planning the details of my hair make up and clothing. I was forced into the shower, where I took my time letting the hot water slide down my back relaxing my muscles. It had ended to quickly however, and I was back in my room getting my hair and make up done. When Alice had finished she handed me a red satin dress that hugged all my curves just right, and a pair of black high heeled Jimmy Choos. I looked in the mirror; my hair was up in an elegant twist with some curled pieces of hair gently framing my face. I was glad to see Bella had chosen to give me smokey eyes and a bright red lipstick to finish it off.

"Thank you guys, I'm still going to kill you both for even setting this up but thank you. It feels kind of nice to be going on a date again . . . it's been so long." They smiled, "You deserve it Rosie, we just wanted you to have some fun, hey in a few months you won't even have this chance," Alice stated grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks a lot Ali, way to remind me!" we laughed for a few minutes until they shoved me downstairs and into the car. On the ride over I realized I didn't know his name, or anything about him for that matter so I called Bella and Alice and asked them for as much information as they would give me, which want a lot, but at least I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself, and as I reached the restaurant I thought to my self, 'this is it. . .'


	2. The date

Once inside was shown to a table in the back of the restaurant, I met my date Emmett McCarty. I had to control myself and my emotions, he was incredibly sexy, he had an amazing body, but I found myself getting lost in his blue eyes. I had to keep myself from running my hands through his dark curls.

He smiled politely then introduced himself, "hello you must be Rosalie, I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarty, and it's nice to meet you."

I must have stood there with my mouth hanging open, I was stunned by his beautiful voice, it didn't help that he was obviously a southerner, his accent made me melt. When it finally hit me that he had introduced himself I blushed as I quickly introduced myself and sat down as he pulled out my chair, "thank you Emmett." He smiled," no problem there darlin'." When our server arrived Emmett order for the two of us and we went back to our conversation.

"So Emmett . . . what do you think of children?" His face lit up and he smiled, "I love kids in fact. . ." he began while looking at the floor, "I have one of my own. . . Kellan, he's three, lives with his mom during the season." I smiled, "that's nice that you're still on good terms." "Well just because it didn't work out between us doesn't mean we have to make everyone unhappy. I'm sorry I didn't mean . . . way to go McCarty," he muttered covering his face with his hands, everyone in New York knew about my messy divorce.

"It's alright Emmett I know my divorce was all over the news, it was like media frenzy." He laughed," thanks Rose I'm just glad I didn't scare you away. Hey I know this may sound crazy or somethin' but how about we get together again . . . another time. . ." "Are you asking me on another date?" I asked smiling, "We haven't even finished this one." We laughed a bit more before he was finally able to answer, " well as bad as it may sound. . . when I see something I like I go for it. . . and well Rosie your different. I mean most women hear I have a kid and they run, it's crazy."

I nodded, not sure if I was ready to tell anyone other than my close friends, about my current situation. The rest of the evening flew by and before I knew it Emmett had ordered us dessert and it was sitting in front of us, two pieces of dark chocolate raspberry cheesecake. After dinner and dessert we went out dancing, by the end of the night Emmett had gotten me to agree to another weeks worth of dates. When I arrived home the girls were waiting for me. I summarized my night, not letting too much slip. When they asked if I was going to see him again I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my room to get ready for bed, leaving both girls behind me. I heard Bella giggle when Alice called after me for details, I figured I'd let them sweat until the morning . . . it was only fair.

The next morning when I woke up to find Alice and Bella staring at me. I almost fell out of bed when Alice started jumping up and down begging for the details of my date last night. Bella smiled at me and held a cup of coffee in front of my face, I almost lunged at her but Alice held me back giggling.

"Come on you two, I've been begging for coffee and when I'm finally close enough to it you hold me down and dangle it in my face?!" they laughed, "No! Silly Rosie, we want details then you can have ALL the coffee you want . . . for the rest of today. . ." I jumped out of bed knocking poor Alice to the floor, "Okay you win ill tells you whatever you want to know!"

They laughed as I filled them in; I was also presently surprised when they informed me of my lack of appointments for the day, "Now Rose if you behave well makes it for the rest of the week. . ." Bella said smiling. I thanked them and gave them the rest of the week off, Bella couldn't be happier she got the rest of the week to spend with Edward. Alice however insisted on going out and spending time together while Jasper was at work. We went shopping, which was Alice's idea, of course and she was helping me get ready for my date with Emmett. By the time we were done I had bought a few new dresses and outfits to wear from on my next date with Emmett.


	3. Turn of events

Alice had insisted on helping me get ready for my date tonight. By the time she was done I almost didn't recognize myself. I was dressed in a silver empire waist tube top and a pair of black pants and a pair of silver GUESS peep toe heels. My hair fell in loose waves down my back. That night I meet Emmett at one of the cities hottest restaurants, which had just opened up, Eclipse. We met at the bar and he offered me a drink," Um . . . no thanks Emmett I don't really like to drink." "Oh okay no problem Rosie," he said declining another drink. We were escorted to our table and Emmett pulled out my chair helping me sit down. "I'm really glad you agreed to see me again, I tend to scare a lot of women off especially after they find out about Kellan." "Oh Em don't worry about it, I promise that's the last thing I'd want to do, I really do like you." He smiled up at me then leaned across the table and lightly pressed his lips to mine, before I could deepen the kiss our waiter was back with our appetizers. We laughed through out dinner and shared some stories. Closer to the end of the night, after dinner and dancing we stopped at a small local café, which was surprisingly open, considering it was after 3 o'clock in the morning. I decided it was about time for me to tell Emmett my secret, at least I was starting to contemplate my decision, finally deciding on telling him, after all he really seemed to care about me and I really wanted things to work out between us. "Um. . . Em can you keep a secret?" he smiled at me," sure Rose, anything for you." I smiled back at him," well this is something that might change everything, and I just want to make sure that. . ." "Rose its okay, you can tell me. Besides I think it's cute when you start to ramble on like that." I took a deep breath," thanks Em." I leaned over the table and kissed him; he gently placed his left hand on my cheek and deepened the kiss. After what seemed like a mere second we pulled away after hearing a soft clicking sound. "what the hell?," Emmett said turning around spotting several paparazzi outside the window snapping away, he grabbed my hand and pulled up from my chair," come on Rosie lets get out of here!" we ran out the back, and Emmett picked me up and carried me to his town car finally getting away from the photographers."Wow that was. . . interesting Em, " I said trying to catch my breath. "Yeah I'm really sorry about that Rosie, didn't think anyone would find us there. . ." "It's alright I know you didn't mean to," he stopped me with a light kiss. "I'd hate to cut the evening short, but being the gentleman my momma raised, I think we should be getting you home." I sighed," Yeah I guess you're right. . . same time tomorrow night?" "Sure Rose I'll pick you up, you pick the place?" I smiled at him," Sure Em can't wait," I leaned over and kissed him," don't forget to wear something comfortable okay?" "Yeah Rose I'll remember, see you tomorrow," he kissed me, hugging me close to him, while I breathed in his cologne.' I have to remember to ask what he uses', I thought to myself. " Good night Rosalie, sleep well." I smiled while getting out of the car and watched his town car drive away before slipping into my house. I went upstairs feeling like I was floating on a cloud, I slipped into a quick shower then slid in between the cool white sheets of my bed and drifted off to sleep, all I could think of was Emmett. I then realized I was slowly but surely falling in love with him.

Emmett's POV

After she gracefully slipped out of the car I watched her walk to her building before the car pulled away, I couldn't help but realize how perfect she felt in my arms and how I wished she could stay there forever. I felt bad once I realized she had wanted to tell me something but we had been rudely interrupted. Which made me realize I missed home, I checked the time and saw that it was late in Tennessee but I just had to talk to Lindsey, Kellan's mother, after all she was still my best friend. The phone rang a few times and went to voicemail, I figured I would call again later. Then I realized who I should've called in the first place, my mother, Savannah, I had been thinking about her a lot since I met my Rosie. I dialed her number and after only two rings my mom picked up," it's about you called me!" I smiled," sorry momma been a little busy. . ." "What's her name? How'd you meet? Tell momma everything!" I smiled as I listened to her countless questions," momma calm down we've only been on two dates so far," I laughed. " Emmett Aaron McCarty! TWO DATES AND NO PONE CALL?!?!?!" I cringed," I'm really sorry momma I wasn't thinking, its just, Rosalie is amazing and I didn't want to jinx anything." "Rosalie? You don't mean Rosaline Hale do you?" I heard the smile in her voice," yes ma'am that's the one." "Well it's about time Emmett you need a nice girl." I rolled my eyes, I knew my momma loved Rosie, after all she was her favorite fashion designer and model. " Just be careful baby she is coming out of a really messy divorce and. . ." "I know momma I'm taking things slow, being the gentleman you raised, letting her call all the shots." I could hear the smile in her voice," that's wonderful Emmett I knew we raised you right, well baby I'm going to be going to bed you should get some sleep for your date to night." " Will do momma ill talk to you later this week I love you." I got off the phone smiling; things seemed to be getting better and better. I crawled into bed after walking through my front door and locking it. I had a strong feeling I'd be dreaming of my angel tonight, my Rosalie.

Rosalie POV

The next morning I woke up to a surprisingly quiet house. I went downstairs and made myself breakfast, I was feeling really good. I decided on an egg white and veggie omelet some wheat toast and a glass of fresh orange juice to go with my daily vitamins. I clicked on the kitchen TV and sat down at the breakfast bar to eat. I almost screamed when I turned on the news and saw pictures of me and Emmet splattered all over the place. My cell phone started ringing I picked up and heard Alice screaming something into the phone, I hung up knowing she would be over in a matter of minutes. My phone rang again, this time it was Emmett checking on me, I promised him I was alright and that I have no plans of canceling on him due to our little mishap, after all it wasn't his fault.

That afternoon after everything had been settled I made plans for my date tonight with Emmett, I was planning on letting him in on a secret passion of mine, restoring old cars. A weird hobby I know but I knew I had to start somewhere if I would ever be able to let him in on my biggest secret. I made sure everything was set and got the okay from my doctor, just in case. Alice helped me yet again, this time settling for a high pony tail, a vintage rocker tee and a pair of lucky brand jeans and a pair of black ballet flats. Emmett arrived at 5 o clock in a white jeep wrangler, this was going to be interesting. I slid in the seat next to him, he looked good in his jeans and white t-shirt. 'I could take him right here and now' I thought to myself as I cursed my raging hormones. He took my directions, but not before complimenting me and starting up the engine.

I was so glad to have finally found a garage that was just outside of the city where we were least likely to be bothered. Once we arrived we hoped out of the car and walked into the shop. Emmett was in awe once inside, even more once I slid under a BMW M3, my new obsession, besides Emmett. We talked as we worked at restoring the car until about 10 pm. When then cleaned up a little in the shops slop sink and began eating the picnic Alice made sure to back for me, complete with blanket and candles. We ate in silence, until he got a phone call from his publicist, he needed to do some more damage control and Emmett needed to get back. We packed up quickly after eating, after driving me home Emmett pulled me over to him and kissed me. I pulled him tighter against me as we started kissing, even more passionately then before. Before I knew it I was sitting on his lap, his hands on my waist holding me close to him, while I held his face in my hands not wanting to let go. We were rudely interrupted by our cell phones ringing," Em do we REALLY need to answer that?" he nodded sadly," yeah we should. . . " I slid off of him and out of the car," I'll see you again tomorrow is that okay Rosie?" "Yeah Em I'd really like that." We smiled at one another and I walked into my apartment to find Alice asleep on the couch, no doubt waiting to hear about my date. I threw a blanket over her and went upstairs and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Sorry it took so long to get out I was trying to plan out where I wanted to go with this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the longest so far. Please review the more reviews the faster I am at updating.

I want to thank those of you who have actually reviewed. You are the reason I have decided to actually continue this story. I'm willing to give a sneak peek of the next chapter for those of you who review.

I'm still looking for a Beta or someone to edit my story, if anyone is interested. Please let me know.


	4. Wait what?

The next morning I was woken up by Alice, who by the looks of it she wasn't the least bit happy. Without a word she climbed into bed next to me and turned on the TV. We sat there silently as we watched the news, we saw Emmett he was hugging another woman and she seemed to be all over him, kissing him and holding herself tightly against him. I felt sick I rushed to the bathroom; I clung to bowl as my stomach emptied itself, tears streaming down my face. Alice walked in quietly and pulled my hair back and wiping my neck with a cool damp cloth," Rosie before you start freaking out you need to know that Emmett would never do anything to hurt you, but that woman is someone who will always be in his life, his ex girl friend, Lindsey." I cried," How could I compete with that?! She's gorgeous, she's the mother of his son, she's skinny and beautiful, and look at me! I'm HUGE who in their right mind would pick me over . . . over her?!" I burst into tears as Alice rocked me back and froth comforting me," It's going to be okay Rosie I swear everything will be fine." I woke up and found myself in bed, I knew Alice couldn't lift so when I turned on my side I saw what I was least expecting. . . Emmett. He smiled at me," Rosie I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, that footage is from when I was drafted a few years back. . . I'm really sorry Rosie; please forgive me I'll do ANYTHING to make it up to you I swear." I sniffled and looked into his eyes," Kiss me." He looked shocked but gently pressed his lips to mine, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pressed myself to him. He held me close and pulled his lips away from mine kissing my forehead," I'm sorry for screwing things up I never meant to . . ." "It's ok Em I know you wouldn't." I felt him smile as he continued to hold me, both of us lying there silently. Alice walked in, clearing her throat making her known. "Everything alright you two?" she asked smiling. "Yeah everything's okay Ali, thanks for calling Emmett." "well as much as I'd LOVE to take credit for that one . . . it was. . ." she paused then sniffled," all Emmett." She hung her head in mock shame then smiled. For the first time Emmett took a good look at me," Rosie have you been crying?" I tried hiding my face in my pillow but he gently pulled my face up to his by my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes," Yes . . . a little." I blushed and he gave me another kiss on my forehead," I'm sorry Roise I promise to try my best so you never have to cry again." I smiled at him weakly as he moved out of my bed. "I'm going to go so you can get dressed, make sure you're comfortable, I want to take you somewhere special." Alice shooed him out of the room and pulled me out of bed and into the bathroom to shower then dress. I was in and out in an hour, Emmett's kisses proved a bit too much for my hormones and I found myself taking a longer shower than expected. Once I had finished Alice was sitting there waiting for me with a hairdryer a flat iron and a make up kit, I knew it was in for it, she was in her crazy pixie mode and there was no backing down.

An hour later I emerged from my room dressed and ready to go wherever Emmett wanted to go. Alice dressed me in a cream colored juicy couture sweat suit (my least favorite but hey it was beyond comfortable) and a pair of white PUMA running shoes. She pulled my hair into a ponytail and put almost no make up except for some eyeliner and lip gloss. She hurried me down stairs and into a town car next to Emmett who looked at me smiling, I smiled back at him as Alice jumped in and hugged me before hopping out of the car and slamming the car door shut, " Have fun you two!" she waved until we could no longer see her. I smiled at Emmett nervously, "So . . . where are we headed?" "It's a surprise Rosie, just relax." I was doing fine until we stopped in front of JFK and Emmett got out. He looked at me he was beaming, that was until he could sight of my obvious discomfort," She didn't tell you did she?" "How the feel am I supposed to go anywhere dressed like this?" I gestured to my clothing," I don't even know where it is we're going!" "Alice packed some things for you; she said it would be okay. . ." he looked defeated. "Oh Em, please don't get upset its just I was kind of blind sighted by all of this." His smile still hadn't reappeared," I'm sorry ill take you home if you want."I grabbed my purse and slid out of the car, "No she's not going to ruin this for us, please I want to go with you," I reached up and kissed him, looking into his eyes," please Em." He nodded and we made our way through security, I was thankful he had made arrangements before hand, there was more than enough security and everything went through without any problems at all. I still had no idea where it was Emmett was taking me but I didn't care, I was looking forward to our time together. I woke up a few hours later to find myself in a bed, I stretched and got up walking into what I thought to be the remainder of a hotel suite to find a living room, Emmett sitting on a couch reading, he looked so adorable. I walked over quietly and placed my hands around his eyes. "I'm glad your finally awake Rosie, I don't know how much longer I could've waited." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek," where are we? What are we doing here?" "Well I wanted you to meet the most important people in the world to me," he looked at his feet. My face grew hot; I knew he could only be thinking of three people, his mom, and his ex and of course, his son. I was terrified but I couldn't help but smile I really couldn't wait to meet Kellan or Emmett's momma. I found out quickly that I was even getting excited at the thought of meeting the mother of his child, as weird as it sounded and I knew I should be terrified I couldn't help but be flattered, he trusted me to meet his family.

After freshing up a little bit we were on our way to meet his family, he squeezed my hand gently and I smiled at him. This was it, I just hoped they would like me.


	5. Tennesee

As we got to the front door it swung open , the next thing I knew a small woman came flying out of it and latched on to Emmett, he laughed," I've missed you too momma." He set her down gently," Momma this is Rose." I smiled at her unsure of what to say."Emmett where are your manners?" she scolded him," Go and get the bags while I take Rose inside so we can talk." I followed her inside, she sat down on the couch and pat the seat next to her, ushering me over," it's okay Rose I promise I don't bite." I smiled at her and sat down," You know you're the first girl Emmett has ever brought home, well that is except Lindsey, but then again she only lived a few houses down." She smiled and told me more about when Emmett was younger. It was too long before Emmett made his appearance letting us know he had brought in our things and letting me know my stuff was in his room, and he would be in the guest room. "I knew I raised you right," his mother said smiling. "I wouldn't want to kick you out of your own room," I began before they both stopped me. "Rose it's fine we want you to be as comfortable as possible." I smiled at them, "Emmett why don't you go down to Lindsey's and get my gorgeous grandson? I know he's just dying to meet the new woman in his daddy's life, not to mention his daddy and who could forget his loving grandmother?" I laughed as Emmett bent down and kissed the top of his mother's forehead," Yes momma, don't worry Rosie I won't leave ya alone for too long," he smiled and his mother swatted him away while laughing. He gave me a quick kiss and walked out the door.

I stood up and stretched," Would it be alright if I took a shower and got settled?" "Sure honey I don't see why not, follow me I'll show you where everything is." We got up and she showed me to Emmett's bedroom, I grabbed my small designer duffel bag 'only Alice' I thought as I grabbed it and followed Mrs. McCarty into the upstairs bathroom, she handed me two fluffy gray colored towels," I'll leave you to it, enjoy your shower honey." I thanked her and gently closed the door behind her. I turned on the hot water, letting it run before I got in. I pulled out my favorite pair of American eagle jeans, Alice would kill me if she knew I had several pairs, unlike the one she thought I had, what can I say their my favorite brand, and a light gray Henley and white tank top, I wanted to be comfortable. I pulled out my toiletries and a travel-sized hair dryer and set them on the side of the sink, making sure everything was set out, after my shower. I stripped out of my clothing and slid into the hot shower. I took my time; I never have to do this at home since I was always rushing around. I left myself daydream while I took in the amazing feeling of the hot water massaging my sore muscles. I washed my hair and face quickly before hopping out of the shower.

I just wrapped a towel around me when there was a knock at the door." Rosie, I just wanted you know that we're waiting for you downstairs, but take your time, just wanted to take you somewhere you could relax and no one would bother you." I smiled, "thank you Emmett." "No problem Rosie, I'll see you downstairs." I dried and dressed quickly, only taking time to blow dry and straighten my hair before going downstairs to meet Em's family. I mean sure it was only his son and possible his son's mother, his best friend, Lindsey. I took a deep breath as I reached the end of the steps, gathering my thoughts before I walked into the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is usually where I leave you hanging, with a cliffhanger . . . but since I am in a good mood. . .

I looked up and saw Emmett's mother looking at him as he was lying on the floor playing with Kellan, who was giggling insanely. He turned and looked at me, his little eyes brightening as he took me in," daddy who's that?" he asked with a slight lisp. He was adorable, there was no doubting he was Emmett's son, with the exception of his blonde hair, he must get it from his mother. Emmett looked up at me smiling," well buddy that's daddy's friend Rosie, would you like to meet her?" he nodded shyly and buried his face into Emmett's shoulder as he stood up and walked over to me, kissing my cheek. "Kellan this is daddy's friend, Rosalie," Emmett was beaming. Kellan picked up his head, looked at me quickly, and whispered something I could not hear into Emmett's ear. He smiled widely and looked at him," well why don't you tell her that buddy?" he shrugged further into Emmett's shoulder. I kneeled down and Emmett let Kellan go so he could walk up to me. He smiled brightly as I stuck out my hand for him to shake," Hi Kellan I'm Rosalie." He smiled and took my hand in his turning it over and looking at my palm. "I'm Kellan Ethan Lutz-McCarty." He smiled and turned my hand over kissing it," Will you be my girlfriend? I know daddy said he liked you and girls are yucky but you're very prettyful and your hair is like mine." He blushed and looked at the ground, I was surprised by the words that came from my mouth," well of course sweetie, you are amazingly handsome after all." Em's mom laughed loudly, her eyes wide. Emmett stood behind her shocked he picked up Kellan and began tickling him," Hey! I thought we had a deal buddy!" Kellan giggled loudly and Emmett jumped onto the couch and held him close, ticking him.

"That's my grandson!" Mrs. McCarty said in between laughs and gasping for breath. I blushed," Oh Rosalie, don't worry Emmett's just jealous you picked his son over him." I laughed, still blushing a shade of red that could rival Bella. "Why don't you follow me into the kitchen so we can talk and get dinner on the table?" I followed Mrs. McCarty and helped set the table and set the food on the table, we sat down and waited for Emmett and Kellan to join us," Thank you for having me Mrs. McCarty I really appreciate it." She smiled at me, "it's not a problem Rose, and please it's Savannah." "Alright Mrs. McCarty – I mean Savannah." Emmett then walked in with Kellan under his arm. He sat him down in his booster seat, Emmett said grace and we began to eat.


	6. Meeting Lindsey

Dinner went by smoothly. I got up to help Savannah, but she and Em stopped me, by telling me to go relax and play with Kellan while they cleaned. As I got up to leave I heard savannah ask Emmett about the person I was worried about most, Lindsey, he informed her, that Lindsey had a date and would be over later for some dessert and to say good night to Kellan who would be staying with us for the next few days. I could tell Emmett was happy to be home, he looked incredibly sexy when he played with his son, I couldn't help myself, I had been overcome with lust, no doubt all thanks to my raging hormones, it was a constant reminder of my overwhelming secret, I kept trying to tell Emmett, and I didn't want to ruin his time at home, so I decided to wait until we got back to new York, I'd let him enjoy his time off with his family before I drop the bomb. I have to admit I am terrified of telling him, even more so of losing him if I did not tell him. Goddamn Royce, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this mess.

I sat down on the floor next to Kellan; I was pleasantly surprised when he gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to his toys. I rubbed his head and watched him play. I don't know what came over me but I turned to him," Kellan would it be okay if I hugged you?" I wasn't sure why but I just wanted to hold him in my arms and never let go, I guess I won't be such a bad mother after all, as long as I followed my instincts. He nodded and smiled brightly, leaning in for a hug. I swept him into my arms and before I realized it I felt something wet on his shirt, I was crying, I NEVER cry, not even when I was little, it amazed me how much Emmett and his family brought out in me. I was relieved when Kellan started stroking my hair gently," it's okay Rosie, I'll protect you." I kissed his forehead and let him go. I smiled after letting him return to his toys.

The clearing of someone's throat caused me to spin around quickly, I saw Lindsey, and she looked amazing in a classic black dress and a pair of black peep toe pumps. Her blonde hair hanging over her shoulders in loose waves." Oh don't worry about that, I don't mind really, he's a sweetheart, just like his daddy," she smiled holding up her hand to stop my explanation before it started," how far along are you?" she whispered so only we could hear, Kellan had run to help his grandma and daddy with dessert. My jaw dropped," how did you know? I mean no one knows I. . ." she smiled at me," a mother just knows, I'm sure Savannah well realize it soon enough. But if you don't mind me asking again, how far along are you?" I smiled, I knew I could trust Lindsey, and from what I had heard about her from savannah and Emmett she was a fan, along with Em's mother of course. "About two months." She smiled again, "any morning sickness yet?" I nodded."Say Rosalie, how about you and I go out for some lunch tomorrow, let Em spend some time with his son." I returned her smile," I'd like that." "Great I'll pick you up around 1 is that alright?" "Make it 10 and we can go shopping," I said flashing her a smile, "I'll buy." She looked like she died and went to heaven, "that would be amazing thank you Rosalie." "Please Lindsey call me Rose."

Not even a minute later Kellan Emmett and Savannah emerged with a plate of cookies, a glass of milk, and a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate. We sat and talked for a few hours before poor Kellan feel asleep across Lindsey and myself." Wanna help me put him to bed?" she asked. I nodded in response and we took him upstairs and tucked him into bed after dressing him in his little football pjs." Don't worry Rose, I can tell you'll be a good mother, just by the way you look at Kellan," she looked at her watch, well I should be heading out soon but I will see you in the morning." We went downstairs, Lindsey said her goodbyes and I joined Emmett on a loveseat. He kissed my forehead," you both really seemed to get along well." "Yeah we did," I said leaning against him. "Well you two I'm heading to bed, Emmett please be the gentlemen we all know you can be," Savannah said getting up and smiling at us, "good night rose." We said our good nights, once she was gone Emmett pulled me into a powerful kiss," thank you for everything Rosie." I kissed him back in response, sliding onto his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder enjoying the feel of being in his arms.

The next thing I knew Emmett was standing over me and I was lying down in his bed. He reached down and kissed me gently, "good night Rosie, hope you have fun tomorrow with Lindsey, and thanks again for understanding." I smiled dumbly and rolled onto my side falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning I had showered and dressed quickly, taking my vitamins and shoving them deep into the bottom of my bag. I went downstairs and grabbed some juice as Savannah handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and hash browns. I thanked her and ate quickly, a few minutes later Lindsey showed up and we headed to the mall. We spent the day talking and shopping, enjoying each other's company. I was glad I had been successful in convincing Lindsey to let me buy her a few designer outfits and several pairs of shoes. I was also able to convince her to let me buy a mini football and a huge tan and cream-colored teddy bear for Kellan. She paid for lunch insisting since I had bought her several thousands of dollars worth of shoes and clothing. On our way home we stopped by a pet store, in the window was a lonely looking German Sheppard puppy, we looked at each other at the same exact moment and she nodded, "If you promise that it will be the LAST gift you buy him and me." I promised and we went inside, I walked to the counter and pointed to the puppy, sure, she was a bit bigger than the others were but that didn't mean she wasn't just as good, if not better than the other dogs. I thanked Lindsey with a smile. We walked out of the store; I was walking the puppy whose tail had not stopped wagging since they handed her to me. One of the stores employees followed us out to the car, carrying the puppy supplies and a few of Lindsey's smaller bags. We sighed deeply once we were inside the car," thank you." "no problem Rose," Lindsey said," I know Kellan will be excited, he always wanted a puppy."

When we got to Emmett's house he came out and helped us with the presents, I bought for Kellan, not saying anything. He smiled brightly and I stayed outside with the puppy, waiting for the okay to go in. I was told to sit on the couch and wait while they got Kellan. I waited with Emmett as Lindsey and Savannah brought in Kellan," Rosie has a present for you baby," Lindsey said putting him down letting him run over to me, his hair flapping around his face. He smiled and hugged me then jumped on his puppy hugging her neck tightly. "I'll call her Emmy, after daddy," he giggled as she kissed him," thank you Rosie." I smiled and we let Kellan take his puppy outside into the backyard to play. Emmett pulled my dace to his and kissed me deeply," thank you Rosie, you don't know how much this means to me."


	7. What the hell?

Our trip ended much too soon for my liking. I couldn't help but cry on our flight back to New York, as well as the night before. I had fallen in love with Emmett's family and Emmett even more than I had before. I almost cried the night before; I would remember that night forever.

~FLASHBACK~

Emmett and I had gone out to dinner; he said it was to thank me for everything. We went to an upscale restaurant. Everything was beautiful and the food was amazing. We had a table outside, on the water. The view was amazing, but Emmett's kiss made it perfect. We were sitting down, after dancing for a few minutes eating our dessert, when Emmett, decided it was time to show me what he had planned for us, he wanted to surprise me. We were shown to a gazebo, it was dark and the stars were shining above our heads. Emmett and I sat on a bench and looked up at the stars. "Rosie I just want you to know that I care about you, you mean a lot to me." He kissed me passionately and held me close to him. I relaxed against his shoulder as we continued to look up at the stars. He pulled my face up to meet his," Rosie I have to tell you something," he paused. I smiled at him," what is it Em?" he sighed and took a deep breath," Rosalie Elizabeth Hale, I just want you to know that I love more than anything in this world. You have my heart, and I promise, if you trust me than I'll never let anyone hurt you, like Royce did. Please," he almost pleaded his last word.

I began sobbing, "Oh fuck! Emmett I love you too." He kissed me and looked into my eyes smiling at me, "I must admit, I never thought you would swear, I ran everything through in my mind, from the worst case scenario to the best and not one-"I cut him off kissing him. He wiped my tears and held me as I continued to sob, trying to breathe deeply.

~END FLASHBACK~

I almost couldn't sleep that night, I found myself standing over Emmett while he slept that night, wishing we had finally made love, wishing I had told him my secret. I knew I had to wait, I didn't want him to have any regrets and I wanted him to end his trip home on a happy note. I promised myself I would tell him tomorrow after we had landed.

I turned to him after we had landed and were walking through the airport; it was now or never. "Emmett I have something to tell you. I-" The next thing I heard was the voice of my ex husband, Royce, I cringed and moved to face him. "Rosalie! How are you? I miss you my darling! How is the baby are you taking care of yourself? Are you getting enough sleep? How's your stomach, no morning sickness I hope." I felt my stomach drop and I fought back tears. I felt Emmett pull away from me. I looked into his eyes, he was not my Emmett anymore, and everything had changed . . . if only I had told him sooner.

I had never been as scared as I was when he looked at me; hurt reflecting in his eyes. I opened my mouth to explain when I was turned around and Royce pulled my mouth to his kissing me deeply. I tried to fight back but I knew the second Royce's lips met mine I had lost Emmett. My heart shattered as I pushed Royce away and turned to face Emmett he had a velvet box in his hand. His face fell and he dropped the box at my feet, turning on his heel he walked away from me, all the paparazzi surrounding us helped separate him from me, pictures were being snapped away. I turned and ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom. I stumbled into a stall and my stomach emptied itself with more force than ever before. I knew it was not from morning sickness, it was because Emmett was gone, he was going to propose and Royce ruined it all. I was right back to where I was before the divorce, my life was hell.

My phone began to ring, I let it go to voicemail, what was the point Emmett was gone. When I had finally stopped sobbing I checked my phone I had five missed calls, from Alice, Bella and Lindsey. Everyone knew, my life; my pregnancy was all in the open. I checked my text messages, I knew that things could only get worse from there, I just didn't know how much worse. I opened my text messages and read them quickly; my friends were gone now too. I was completely alone.

Sorry this chapter is so short; I promise this is not the end for Rose and Emmett. He is just hurting right now. As for Royce, he will only be appearing in this story a handful of times. Don't worry he will get what he deserves I promise. As for Bella and Alice, they are not abandoning Rose totally, they are just trying to help Emmet out, they thought Rose was hiding Royce from them; however she OBVIOUSLY was not she is completely in love with Emmett. Do not worry Emmett will come around . . . with the help of a certain someone. . .


	8. Emmett

_Emmett POV_

_From the second I had seen this beauty of a woman I knew she would be the one that I can truly give my heart. After spending these past few weeks with her, showing her how important she is to me, introducing her to my family, the mother of my child, and most importantly my son. My son who she would one day accept as her own. Just from the way her voice sounds so peaceful yet exotic, the way her eyes just seem to be able to make you forget about all your worries, her smile which brightens my very soul. All these things have been running through my mind ever since I the night we first met and I let her know what my feelings for her were. Now sitting here beside her with a wedding ring in my pocket, which I knew she would love Platinum with a heart, shaped Emerald in the place of a usual diamond. I cannot wait to ask her to marry me. The only thing that merely crossed my mind would be that she would not be comfortable with Kellan and I had been assured, however that she had. Watching her sleep was like watching a beautiful endless sunset. I just could not wait. As soon as we landed and were walking through the airport Rosalie turned to me and I thought that this would be the perfect time to do what I intended to. She started to saying she had something to tell me when all a sudden a strange man yelled her name and from the look on her face I figured out who he was. What I heard next was death to my soul. He asked her about...her baby... she looked at me holding back tears as was I. All of a sudden, he pulled her close to him, what I saw I would never forget. I realized I had my hand in my pocket holding the ring. Taking it out I could not even open the box. I could not do anything. I felt myself empty of every sense. The entire world became a blur. I could not help it. Dropping the box walking away from her seemed impossible. On the way home, I could not help but to wonder if she had been toying with me all along or this was just some sick coincidence. Lying down in bed slowly tears came down across my face. Don't know how long I was laying there before I fell asleep but next thing I knew I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone......_

_You can probably tell I did not write this chapter, my wonderful bf did. I think it came out well, hell I think it was amazing. Please review, I know he would really appreciate it to find out people like his work._


	9. Aftermath

When I was finally able to I picked myself up and carried myself out of the bathroom. I walked over to where Royce was still standing and slapped him hard across the face. "Too bad the cameras didn't catch that," I thought to myself. I picked up the box Emmett had dropped at my feet. 'I need to return this.' I grabbed my bag and made my way outside to a taxi, I just didn't care anymore, and all I wanted was to be with Emmett, I wanted him back.

When I arrived home I found it empty, I had several messages and sow missed calls. I hit the play button and listened to the machine as it played back my messages. The first was from Alice, she was calling to give me here two weeks notice, the next was from Bella, verifying that she would be leaving with Alice. I let the machine drone on and went to turn on the TV. I noticed the local gossip channels were already flooding their headlines with the scene in the airport, some with headlines that read something like 'Rosalie Hale man eater' and things to that nature. I clicked off the TV knowing my only salvation would come from today's newspaper. I called Bella & Alice I let them know they no longer would be required to show up and that they would be paid for the next two weeks. I also called a local temp agency that several of my coworkers and business associates used frequently. I knew I would still have to wait but at least it wouldn't be for very long.

I crawled into bed; everything else would have to wait until later, maybe even tomorrow. I grabbed my pillow inhaling Emmett's intoxication scent, wishing I knew what he had used. Wishing it was all just a horrible nightmare, how could things go so horribly wrong? I feel asleep, when I woke up it was dark, deciding against getting up I rolled over on to my side and went back to sleep, but not before crying until my body gave out on itself, forcing me to fall asleep once again.

Once I woke up I checked my voicemails once again, big surprise I was no longer wanted at Bella and Edwards wedding, let alone in it, so much for being the maid of honor. I had also received a message about staring in the new Uley film; they wanted me in LA to audition, but not for a few more weeks. I had also received a message from Royce, he wanted to 'help me' with the baby and was prepared to take legal actions against me, however his lawyer wanted to be sure the child was indeed his, and they were willing to wait to take a paternity test once the baby was born. When I had listened to the messages I called my realtor, I needed out of this house, it held too many bad memories, there was too much pain hidden in these walls, I felt like I couldn't breathe in my own home anymore.

I cried for the next several hours, before finally getting something to eat, thankfully the baby, and my stomach, had finally settled down which allowed me to eat. At least that's what I had thought, I ended up getting sick from the mere smell of food, all food was my enemy except for the occasional bowl of soup. I took a shower and looked at my answering machine; I had another slew of messages. I hit the play button reluctantly and listened to the messages, making sure I heard them clearly. When they had finished playing I deleted them and went back to my bedroom. I crawled into bed and cry myself to sleep yet again . . . maybe I could stay here, or at least until I was going into labor, I'm sure the baby wouldn't have minded. At least I know I wouldn't have. I'm not sure when I feel asleep exactly but I know I didn't sleep well my dreams were plagued by Royce and I was haunted by the look on Emmett's face.


	10. A little help

I was woken up the following morning by a familiar face, one I wasn't expecting to see anytime soon. There was a pair of beautiful pale blue eyes staring at me, my breath caught in my throat I couldn't understand how she could even stand to look at me, I had to be someone she'd never want to see again, and yet here she was standing in front of me. Savannah smiled at me, I knew it wouldn't reach her eyes, but I could tell she wasn't mad at me. I was grateful, she knew I was pregnant back in Tennessee, and I had been waiting for the right time to tell Emmett, she also knew Lindsey had known as well. I remember I had been happy and relieved when they had both accepted me.

Savannah wrapped both of her arms around me and held me tightly, letting me cry, while she stroked my hair. When I had finally ran out of tears I was able to look up at her," He doesn't even know that you're here does he?" she looked at the floor in response," Don't you worry about him, just worry about yourself and that beautiful baby o yours." I took a hot shower and dressed, I didn't know how long had gone by, but I knew I was due to see my doctor, after all that had happened I couldn't take any chances of something being wrong, that would be the last thing I would want. Savannah seemed to read my mind, she took me to my appointment, Carlise had suggested a sonogram to make sure everything was fine, after looking me over he said I would be alright after I got some rest, "after all you've been through lately your body just needs sometime to recover."

I scheduled my next appointment with Esme; I stayed and talked to her for a few mintuies. I talked to her, telling her about wanting to sell my house, she informed me of a place that was for sale not too far from where her and Carlise were living. I thanked her and let her know I would look into it when I had sometime. I thanked her again and we left.

When we got home I had decided to call my agent, a man named Aro Volturri, I told him I would be interested in the movie. Savannah had told me it would be a good idea if I got away for awhile. She encouraged me to try something new and to take a chance on the movie. I was told I would have to move to LA for a little while, in order to be able to film the movie, which would take at least a few weeks. They were also willing to work around my pregnancy, meaning we would have to start filming soon in order to be able to complete my scenes before I began to show too much. Shortly after hanging up I received a call from my realtor, I had gotten lucky, someone was already interested in my house.

Before I knew it I was on my way, or should I say we were on our way, to LA. All of my pervious business in New York had been completed. Savannah, Lindsey, Kellan, Carlise, and Esme were helping me move. Savannah and Lindsey told Emmett they were taking Kellan on a family vacation and to contact them through their cell phones. I would be renting a small house, my new assistant, personal shopper; personal chef had all followed me and my agent to LA. I was pretty much set, I just had to try and overcome this overwhelming feeling of longing that was stuck in the pit of my stomach, I missed Emmett. . .

After making sure I was settled Esme, Carlise and savannah returned to their homes. Lindsey stayed behind with Kellan to make sure things were working out well for me, as well as making sure I wasn't alone. For the first time since I lost Em I didn't feel completely terrible or alone I was just lonely.

Emmett's POV

I answered my cell phone to hear Alice's voice rambling on; she was saying something about being there if I need anything and that things would get better. She also tried making me feel better by saying Rose had tricked and hurt us all, so they knew how I was currently feeling. I thanked her quickly and hung up. I took a shower and got dressed. I was rather unhappy when I walked into my kitchen to find jasper, Edward, Bella and Alice waiting for me. I kept my mouth shut I knew telling them all to fuck off wouldn't be for the best, no matter how badly I had wanted to, I didn't want them to stay her forever either.

I noticed Alice, who had just ran into jaspers arms, hugging him was holding a case of beer, along with Jasper who was holding several different bottles of alcohol. I looked at Edward he was holding several boxes of pizzas while Bella searched my cabinets for plates. I knew I was in for a long night, I checked my messages before joining everyone in the living room. I had a few from Lindsey and one from my mother, I deleted them knowing they just wanted to talk about Rosalie. . . she was no longer my Rosie. . . hell I didn't know if that person had ever actually existed in the first place.

I plopped down on the only open spot in the room, my couch, grabbing some pizza and a beer. The girls had curled up on the floor while jasper and Edward occupied the other chairs in the room. I couldn't help but listen while they jabbered on about needing to find new jobs. Apparently they had quit without securing anything else first, but they were lucky enough that Rosalie would still be paying them for the next two weeks. We sat around, getting even more wasted by the minute; Bella & Alice had been the worst. They began telling stories from when they were younger; it started with when they had met Rosalie. . . I still couldn't call her anything else, in high school. The further they went into the story the more unbelievable it became.


	11. Life in LA

I had been living in LA for about a week, filming would start in just a few days. Lindsey had offered to be my personal assistant but I declined, I couldn't let anything come between her and Emmett, I didn't want to damage their relationship and their relationships with their son. I was happy to finally have a friend who trusted me again, one who actually did trust me.

I had been on the set constantly, there was a lot of filming to get done before I wouldn't be able to anymore. I would be there for long hours before I was finally able to come home and eat, shower and spend some time with Lindsey and Kellan who would be leaving soon to go back home to Tennessee. Carlise had made sure to leave me a strict diet to follow, Lindsey made sure my chef didn't have any problems with it before she had to leave. I had also been seeing a doctor here, an associate of his, who he trusted completely. I had gone for my first real sonogram not too long ago, I found out I was only having one baby, which I was glad for I wasn't sure if I could have dealt with anymore at the moment.

It had been about a month of working on the set before I started gaining any weight. No one could really tell I was pregnant; I was only about 3 months along. I was told it would be good publicity if I went on a few "dates" with some of my co stars. After awhile I finally agreed. I went on several dates with a few of my costars; James Hunter, who was married just recently, it was a big secret, but they were happy; I was also seen with my costar Laurent Lebeau, Marcus Volturri (yes Aro's, my agent's son), and Embry Quileute. They were never more than a few dates over the course of a month or so, and I was constantly stalked by the media, there were constant pictures being taken and many tabloids and rumors going around, not that I cared to listen.

After I had finally finished my portion of filming I was asked on a date with the films director, Sam Uley. I reluctantly agreed, only after hearing about how Emmett had already moved on, he was dating this up and coming singer, Leah Clearwater. I went on one date with Sam and before the date was even half over I left, he had been such a pig! He seemed to think he was god's gift to woman everywhere, he continued to prove the point through out our short lived date. I knew the media was following me around mercilessly but I didn't care, I got up and left, but not before smacking Sam hard across the face. I heard the loud snaps and clicks of the cameras as they continued taking in everything that had just happened.

I stood and walked out as fast as my legs would carry me. I smiled to myself as I past a newsstand; it had been my first real smile in months. I read some of the headlines as I passed by, 'Rosalie Hale man eater, watch out or you're next' or 'Rosalie Hale looking for a new baby daddy?' I laughed as I walked by, wishing I had my camera so I could always remember the look on Sam's face as I smacked him. I had become an avid photographer; I took my camera everywhere I went. I took pictures everywhere; it had been my only hobby since moving to LA. Now that filming was over I could move back to New York, into my new house. I knew Esme and Carlise had been fixing it up for me, I couldn't be more thankful. In a matter of a few days, two or three weeks tops I would be back home where I belonged.


	12. A chance encounter

Emmett's POV

When I saw that Rosalie (I couldn't even call her Rose anymore) started a new life in LA I figured it was time for me to do the same. I started dating this beautiful woman, Leah, but it wasn't the same. Sure she was nice and was an okay distraction for awhile but I didn't feel anything for her. So I moved on from one girl to the next. Before I knew it I had thrown myself into work, the season was almost half over by now. Rosalie was rumored to be moving back to New York. I decided to try and talk to her, something had felt wrong ever since my ring had been returned to me, I knew she had to be the one who had sent it back to me.

I had spent whatever time not working just trying to keep busy. I also wanted to steer clear of Rosalie's former friends, yes they were my friends but I could only take so much. Edward and Bella had gotten married about a month ago but I didn't go to the wedding, something about going felt wrong. Instead I spent time hanging out with the single members of the team. One night, after a game we decided to hit a few bars. By the end of the night I had pockets full of phone numbers that I had every intention of burning. When we had reached the last bar a woman seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was beautiful, she reminded me so much of Rosalie. Her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, which were almost violet, just like Rosalie. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the glow and sparkle Rosalie had in her eyes, her name was Tanya.

Shortly after we started dating, my mother was ashamed of me, and Lindsey was no longer speaking to me, I knew she too was ashamed, but neither woman would ever admit it.

One evening, while I had been waiting for Tanya, I spotted several photos in the hotel restaurant's lobby. They were amazing; I looked to see who had taken such amazing photos. I was surprised when I saw Rosalie Hale written in the bottom corners of the pictures. When my shock had worn off I looked up, I thought I had seen Tanya walking through the door. As she got closer I realized that it couldn't be Tanya, this woman was much more beautiful, even if she was several months pregnant. I stood there my jaw hanging open. She gave me a sad, yet gentle smile, "Hello Emmett, it's nice to see you." I wanted to do nothing other than wrap my arms around her and never let go, how could I not? She was beyond words; all I could do was stare at her.

Our reunion was cut short when Tanya arrived, she walked over and snaked her body so she was pressed tightly against me. She kissed my lips hard then turned to face Rosalie, "Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm Tanya Douglas, Emmett's soon to be fiancé." Rosalie looked at the floor quickly, I could see the pain in her eyes, I knew her heart had shattered. Rosalie offered Tanya her hand to shake, "That's alright, I'm Rosalie Hale, pleased to meet you Tanya," she glanced at me, the pain I caused her lingering in her eyes, " It was nice to see you again Emmett, but if you would excuse me, I'm late for a dinner meeting." She dashed off before I could stop her so I could explain. I knew if I ever wanted to talk to her again I would have to settle things with Tanya first.

I watched as Rose (I couldn't believe I was back to calling her Rose) sat down at a table with two other men, on of them her ex husband Royce, and a woman. I turned around to get a better look but we were shown to our table.

Rosalie's POV

I sat down at my table, net to my lawyer, Alec Volterra. Royce and his lawyer, Jessica Stanley were seated across from us. We ate in silence until Royce finally spoke up, "I just wanted to inform you, Rosalie that I am prepared to fight you for fully custody of this baby." My jaw dropped as his lawyer handed some papers to mine. I tried to keep my voice low when I spoke, "you can not be serious! This is my child; I refuse to bring a baby into this world just so you can use the child so you will have an heir. I am not some unfit woman whose care for the child's well being is far from that of my own!" Royce smiled at me; my stomach clenched and threatened to turn, "It's not like that at all Rosalie. I just feel it would be better for a child to be born into a world where their mothers wouldn't exploit them like some silly fashion accessory," he continued and his smile grew wider, " I just want what's best for my child, after all the will be the heir to my family's wealth. I also want them to know love and true caring."

My lawyer had to hold me back; I surely would've been in jail by now if he hadn't. Royce and his lawyer stood, dropping some money for their part of the bill, and walked away leaving me with my lawyer. I got up out of my seat after paying for the remainder of the meal and left. I thought I saw Emmett on my way out but I couldn't be sure of anything with all the tears in my eyes that were threatening to fall. I slipped into my car and cried the whole way home. I felt like everything was lost. Emmett would so been engaged, there was a chance I could lose my child, if it turned out to be a boy, and I was alone. I had never been so terrified in my life.


	13. Turning point

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe Tanya, not only had she been telling everyone we were engaged but she would take my cell phone and answer all my calls. It had been so bad at one point I left for the restroom, well that's what I had told her. I was really looking for Rosalie, she ran past me and out of the restaurant I went to chase after her but Tanya had seen me and came running over to me, asking what had been taking so long. The following morning I caught Tanya trying to move some of her things into my apartment. That had been the last straw I ended up breaking up with her, sure it sucked to be alone on my birthday but this bitch was fucking crazy, I couldn't take it any longer. I looked to see who had called, when Tanya had wrenched it out of my hands and answered it early this morning. I didn't recognize the number so I called back. I didn't get an answer so I figured I would leave it until later.

Rosalie's POV

When I had woken up the following morning I was greeted by Esme's smiling face, I almost fell out of my bed until I realized how important today would be. I was going to finally learn the sex of my baby; Carlise had assured me there was only one baby previously. I dressed quickly, opting to take a shower later on. I was anxious to find out more about my baby. I waited for Carlise as patiently as possible, I almost jumped off the table when he walked into the room and smiled at me. "Ready Rosalie?" I smile anxiously and he squirted some gel on to my abdomen and turned on the machine. When I heard the heartbeat I couldn't look away, my eyes were glued to the screen. I was so excited about meeting my baby I had spent most of my time reading any baby books I could get my hands on. I was excited when I found out I would be having a girl. I had been waiting the better part of the last 5 months to meet my baby. Carlise printed out a copy of my sonogram and handed it to me, here you go Rose, your first baby picture. I smiled and took it from him, he left and I got dressed. Once I had finished I ran out to meet Esme who was smiling at me. She took me home and I took a quick shower while she went back to work. I started doing some exercise before I got something to eat. I called my lawyer and gave him the news; he would call Royce and his lawyer so I wouldn't have to. I looked at the calendar, who would have thought one measly little day would ruin my happiness so quickly? It was Emmett's birthday. . . I hope he had gotten his present by now. I knew it was something he would like; I had planned his birthday as soon as I had learned when it was. I had bought him tickets to his favorite bands, sold out concert. I also relealized in a few days I would have to finish my book signings and attend the launch party for my new clothing line.

I felt my stomach clench and I ran to the bathroom so my stomach could empty itself. I ended up passing out. I was surprised when I woke up to find Jasper and Edward standing over me. How did they find out where I lived? How did they get in? My mind raced. I closed my eyes willing them away; I opened my eyes and tried not to cry when they were still standing in front of me, "Please leave." "Rosalie please before you say anything else let us explain." "Just leave, leave me alone. I haven't done anything to anyone please." "Rose, please," they reached to touch me and I panicked, "don't fucking touch me! Don't you ever fucking touch me! Haven't I suffered enough? I don't need anymore shit so please just leave me alone." I felt hot tears streaming down my face they both stared at me, "please Rose we all miss you so much. You can't keep yourself locked up like his." "If you don't leave now I'm calling the police," I said in-between sobs, that was when I heard Alice's voice," come on you two, Bella was right, she never really cared about any of us. Why did we even bother coming over here? Its not like Emmett would ever want to see her ever again and how could we miss someone who was never able to trust us enough to tell the truth." I heard the annoyance in her voice and they all walked out of my life, again.

Before I could realize what I was doing my fingers had dialed Emmett's number. The phone rang and then I heard Tanya's voice on the other end of the phone. I hung up and crawled under the covers of my bed. What was I thinking? He didn't love me anymore he was engaged! He belonged to someone else, I had lost him.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about my current situation, I knew I'd rather be alone on my birthday than be with anyone but rose. I would settle for being alone, I knew things were screwed up and I couldn't think of a way to fix them. I did the math and realized rose had to be about 5 or 6 months pregnant. I smiled when I turned on the TV and saw that Tanya had already moved on to the next guy. I sighed after switching it off. I checked my mail, I found an envelope with tickets to a sold out concert that featured my favorite band. I knew it must have been my gift from Rosalie. I wished I had her phone number or address; I just wanted to see her one more time and apologize. I knew what I had to do. I dialed the number I knew so well, I begged Lindsey for rose's new information, she finally gave it up when I told her of my split with Tanya, I swear she had never sounded happier.


	14. Rose has a date?

Emmett's POV

Before I realized it I was staning in front of roses house knocking on the door. I hoped she would answer, if she did I would take her in my arms and never let her go. I knew I needed to see her, even if this would be the last time. I pushed past her personal assistant, who had answered the door and ran up the stairs. I ran into a room I thought might have been hers, I was wrong. I looked around, it was a brown and creamed colored nursery with Winnie the pooh everywhere. I turned and walked out of the room smiling. I heard soft humming close by. I followed it, I looked into the cracked door, thee she was. Rosalie was sitting there holding her swollen belly singing softly. I recognized the song, it was the one I sang to her the night I told her I loved her. I don't know why but something stopped me from going into that room. I turned around and left quietly, I apologized to her P.A. and begged her not to let Rose know I was there she agreed and I left.

I needed to figure out how to win Rose back. When I arrived home I saw that I had a message from Lindsey, she wanted me to know she was bringing Kellan to new York after the season was over. I knew it wouldn't be too much longer from now. I smiled and called Lindsey, I knew Kellan would want to talk to me, I know he had been upset with me when I started dating again, he wanted Rosalie. When I got off the phone with my son I was shocked. I have never thought he would be the adult in our conversations, at least not for several years. He helped me. I knew what I had to do to win rose back, I just hoped it wouldn't be too late. I couldn't help but think how cute it had been when Kellan yelled at me, he wanted rose almost more than I did. It was sweet, I could tell how much he loved her.

Rosalie's POV

About a month after I had last tried to contact Emmett I was offered to do a TV interview which I accepted. I just hoped they would stick to my new movie, and my preganacy and not steer off topic to Emmett. I was introduced, almost as soon as I came out the questions started.

Q: Rosalie tell us about your new movie coming out.

Rose: the movie is about a group of men who fall in love with one woman who ends up falling in love with a man she could never have. It shows how life may not end up how you thought it would and it shows how people grow and change as they progress.

Q: wow. . . okay. . . so Rosalie how far along are you?

R: six months

Q: do we get to know what your having? Is it a boy or girl?

R: I'd rather keep it a secret.

Q: is there anything youre willing to talk about?

R: sure, I just don't want to waste our time discussing the sex of my unborn child.

Q: okay so Rose tell us about your relationship with Giants Linebacker Emmett McCarty.

R: well it was amazing while it last it, but sometimes the things you want most don't end up working out the way you'd want them to. Emmett is an amazing person and I care about him deeply, I hope he has a wonderful life.

Q: why did you break up?

R: I had just found out right before we started dating that I was preganant from my previous marriage, and I was afraid to talk about it. I wish I hadn't kept that secret from him but what can I say I was terrified, I didn't know if I was ready to be a mother.

Q: well that's all the time we have left. Thank you Rosalie.

R: youre welcome thank you for having me. (Rose gets up and walks away embarassed)

Q: Rosalie hale everyone (mutters) how rude can you be?

As soon as that ordeal had ended I rushed to leave. Once outside of the studio I felt better, I had been extremely uncomfortable answering all those questions about Emmett. I rushed home remembering I had a date tonight, after all it was valentine's day. I rushed home and got ready. I sat down in my living room to wait. When the door bell rang I started getting nervous, my assistant answered the door, letting my guest in before she left. My date walked into the living room and handed me some orchids and a teddy bear, it was cream and tan with a light brown nose. I hugged him, "thank you." He smiled back at me, " No problem Rosie."

He smiled and me and took my hand in his," mommy knew you would like him." I smiled, " I really do thank you Kellan." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we went to the dining room to have our dinner.

I'm sorry I couldn't resist! I mean who would've thought Kellan first? You know you thought it would be Emmett. Don't worry it wont be much longer until Emmett shows up. I just missed Kellan, he has been around for a long time and I figured it would be cute for him to ask Rose out (or in) for Valentine's day. I mean who else would she have said yes too?


	15. Surprise, surprise

Rosalie POV

After watching a movie with Kellan (he let me pick one), since we had already eaten (Kellan and Lindsey had brought dinner to me, I was grateful), Kellan decided to 'take me' dancing. It was very sweet, he looked adorable trying to remember the steps and thinking very hard. I couldn't help but smile to myself, I also couldn't keep from letting my mind wander and I found myself thinking that this had the sweetest date I had ever been on, so far, and that Kellan was a perfect gentleman, especially for a four year old.

I let him know when my feet were starting to hurt, giving the two of us a much needed break. We sat on the couch and we talked about how Lindsey was doing, she had started dating a bit more, which I'm sure we were all glad for. Kellan just wanted her to be happy, he had ended up setting his mom up with one of his teachers, he didn't want her to be alone on valentine's day.

Kellan hugged my swollen baby belly and gently kissed the top of it." Rosie?" he raised his head slowly to look at me letting the word trail out of his mouth slowly." Yes baby bear?" He stared at his hands for a few moments before speaking again," I love you and the baby. . ." he paused and looked up at me before looking away quickly," do you and baby love me? I'm scared when the baby does come you won't love me anymore, and that the baby won't like me," I pulled him up to face me, there were tears in his eyes." Of course not baby bear! Me and the baby will ALWAYS love you! Just like your mommy and daddy." He smiled up at me, "Okay Rosie, would it be okay if we danced again?" I smiled at him, pulling him close to me for a hug, "Sure baby bear whatever you want."

We danced for a little while longer before stopping for the night. Kellan asked about the baby. We sat back down on the couch, I had a book of baby names on the coffee table, I couldn't decided between two that I liked," would you like to help me name the baby?" Kellan nodded so fast I thought his head was going to fly off his neck. I smiled and laid down on the couch, letting him cuddle on top of me (there wasn't much room anywhere else), I opened the book and showed him the two names I liked. He looked up at me with a huge grin, he reminded me so much of Emmett, and how much I miss him. He pointed to one of the names," that one Rosie! That one!" " I like that one too, good choice baby bear." He hugged my baby bump tighter," I love you baby!" he said smiling before we fell asleep.

The next thing I knew I found myself waking up on the couch a few hours later, no doubt from the constant kicking inside me. I was happy to see that Kellan still fast asleep, clutching my belly the best his little arms could. I kissed his forehead as I watched him sleep for awhile. I couldn't help but think to myself how perfect the night had been, it was the best Valentine's day I'd ever had. Before I fell back asleep I couldn't help but think back to my first date with Emmett. Kellan was so much like him it hurt sometimes. I drifted off, remembering all the wonderful moments I shared with Emmett.

When I woke up the next morning I found myself in my bed, no doubt Seth, my new body guard had brought Kellan and I upstairs this morning. I stretched slowly and hoped into the shower. I knew Seth would keep Kellan entertained while I freshened up, he had seven year old twins of his own, Duncan and Michelle, so I trusted him. I found Seth and Kellan watching TV while waiting for me. My phone rang a few minutes later, it was Lindsey, she was coming to pick up Kellan and would be here in about an hour.

When Lindsey arrived we had just finished cleaning up from breakfast. She told me she had arranged for Kellan to spend the day with Emmett. After she left I decided to change into something a little more fashionable (I had been thinking about Alice a lot lately) and put some light make up. I called Lindsey, I figured it might be good to get out of the house so I told her to meet me at the mall. I got into my new silver Audi and headed to the mall. I met Lindsey about 30 minutes later and we browsed for a little while until we were both ready for lunch.

When we arrived at the restaurant we ran into Bella and Alice, who had walked in a few minutes before us. Bella seemed to have a permanent scowl etched onto her face upon seeing me. Alice however, had taken me completely by surprise," Rosalie! Hi how are you? It's been a long time!," she turned to Bella, " lets invite them to join us!" Alice was looking very hopeful, but after seeing Bella's face remain twisted in a grimace. No sooner than I had opened my mouth to respond Bella had Alice by the arm and was whispering into her ear. Alice gave me a defeated look and turned to leave," maybe next time?" I gave her a sad smile in response. As they began to walk away another hostess came to show Lindsey and I to our table, the next thing I knew I had Alice gently wrapped around me giving me a gentle hug, before running off to rejoin Bella.

I knew Edward had never really understood my relationship with Bella and Alice. I knew he thought I had abused Bella's friendship and kindness since day one, but I never thought Bella would ever despise me the way Edward always had. Once we were seated I started to silently cry. Lindsey wrapped her arms around my shoulders," its okay Rose, she doesn't know what she's missing. Just give her some time and she will realize what she's missing." I hugged her tightly, when our waitress came back we ordered our food to go, I didn't really feel up to staying any longer than was needed. When our food was given to us we left the restaurant and headed back to my house. . . I really missed Alice.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. . . i was having a little trouble being inspired. I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter out. My own personal "Emmett" aka RaZr Sharp will be writing Em's POV. So as soon as it's done and editted it will be posted for you to read.

Please review, and if your looking for something different to read check out Life on the Fringe by RaZr Sharp, it's a firefly FanFic.


	16. Emmetts POV

-1Emmett POV

I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I HAD to have her back. I wanted to hold her tight in my arms keeping her safe from all the poisons of this world. Remembering her in the lobby of the restaurant I can't believe that Tanya was telling people that we were soon to be engaged. Well at least that mess is over. Thanks to Lindsey I now had a chance to try to make things right between us again

I got a call from Lindsey on Valentine's Day, and she told me that she got a call from Rose and she was going to drop off Kellan with her for the night, who would apparently be her date for the evening. I missed Kellan so I asked her if she could bring him over the next day so I could spend sometime with him, so we could hang out, I really missed seeing my son. She told me that would gladly bring him over the following morning. The following morning I got a call from Lindsey saying she's on the way over with Kellan. I couldn't stop thinking about Rose ever since I saw her that day I ran to her house to see her.

I heard the doorbell and opened it to see the little guy run at me and jump on me screaming "Daddy!!!" causing me to lose balance for a second before I put him down. "I missed you little guy." "I missed you too daddy" he said grabbing hold of my leg so tight just like he used to when he was a toddler.

We said our parting words and off I was to play with Kellan. First we watched some TV then he went and pulled out some of the toys I had for him. I insisted on having some toys for when he would come over, he pulled out his model cars and we started racing them, he won of course.

That's when I decided to tell him that I was going to try and see Rosalie and he became ecstatic. And once again he surprised me with how mature he was for his age. He told me that it wasn't enough for me to be on good terms with her again but that I had to win her back. I had to earn her love and trust after the way things happened all these months. I figured hell why not. I thought about how grown up he was and how just yesterday it seemed he was playing with his stuffed white elephant he used to call his Heffalump. That's when it hit me, I knew exactly what to get Rose's baby.

I called her and the second I heard her voice my heart dropped and all I could do was listen to her saying "hello"? on the other end. What seemed like forever I finally go the courage to say hi and tell her it was me calling. I explained everything to her about Tanya and how I had no interest in her and how I had nothing to do with the fact that she went around telling people we were engaged. I begged her for forgiveness yet she seemed very calm and care free about it. I asked her if I could see her again telling her how much I missed looking into her eyes and talking to her for hours like we used to. She agreed to meet with me the following Saturday giving me time to think about what I could possibly do to prove to her that I'm still in love with her. The first thing I needed to do was buy Rose her favorite flowers (orchids) and I the perfect gift for the baby, a stuffed purple bunny.

That night Kellan fell asleep in my arms after we had spent the day playing games and then having dinner. Lindsey was going to pick him up in the morning, and that's when I would go out and try to find the bunny I had in mind. After saying bye to Kellan I went out and found the perfect purple bunny. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either it looked like the perfect cuddly sleeper bunny for a baby. Afterwards I went to the flower shop and bought half a dozen of the most beautiful purple orchids.

I felt like it was like my first date all over again I didn't know what to wear, I ended up wearing a button down shirt and a pair of jeans. I was so paranoid that I think I forgot to tip the cab driver on my way over. I knocked on her door and her P.A. answered it. I walked in and was told that Rosalie would join me in a minute she was just getting dressed. What I saw next made my heart swell up and tears fell down my face. There she was. The woman I have dreamt of and thought of over and over again. Last chance I thought to myself. Don't blow it.


	17. Scared

-1Rosalie POV

~FLASHBACK~

I walked down the stairs and into my living room, Emmett was waiting for me there. He looked more incredible than I had remembered. I was surprised when he asked me not to speak, telling me he had some important stuff to talk to me about. He told me that he still loved me and apologized for everything that had happened. I could tell he blamed the whole Tanya situation on himself, among several other things.

"Rosie, you need to know that I love you, more than anything in the world, but I have to prove myself to you. Please no matter what I say and how much I may beg, let me fight to win you back, you deserve to see how amazing and beautiful you are. I can't let you forgive me like nothing happened, please let me prove how luck any guy would be to have you, and show why I feel I'm the only man who should. I love you Rosie, but I need to do this to prove not only to you but myself that I'm worthy of you, and your baby. Please give me the chance to try," Emmett's eyes were pleading and I could feel the tears falling, " Of course Em, whatever you need to do."

I cried as he continued talking to me about where life had led him so far, and as he continued to promise me things would get better and that he would always be there for me if I ever needed him.

~ End Flashback~

I wish I could talk to Alice. . . I miss her and wish I had the courage to explain some of the things that happened to her. I walked into the nursery and looked around stopping and taking in all of the work that had been put into it. The room was perfect, the walls were brown and cream with a cute little Winnie the Pooh border around the top. The crib and changing tables were a honey colored wood and everything that matched the Winnie The Pooh theme. I opened the dresser drawers and gently caressed the baby's clothing and linens, I hoped Alice would be proud of me, I had picked everything out myself. Everything was either Winnie the Pooh themed or purple. I had a soft spot for the color, and when I was younger I had decided if I were to ever have a daughter of my own everything would be purple. I even had a stuffed purple cow in the crib.

I had bought it the day Carlisle assured me I would be having a girl. A little girl who had been very fidgety today, constantly kicking and moving around. I grabbed my stomach for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few hours since waking up. I finished my walk around the nursery and went back to my room. I decided to take a relaxing bath, afterwards I crawled back into bed, the baby wasn't happy today. Once I laid down I was able to relax a bit while the baby continued to kick me, but less frequently. I sighed as I wondered aloud if the next two months would be this bad. I was answered with a swift kick.

I tried humming to her gently, which usually helped but not today. I finally decided to give in and call Kellan and Lindsey, the baby seemed to love hearing Kellan voice, lately it seemed to be the only thing that calmed her down so I could sleep. Kellan answered sounding happy, he loved to talk to the baby. Kellan made me promise not to listen while he talked to her, I couldn't help but do as he had asked. I place the phone on my belly and after a short while the baby clamed down. I asked Kellan to give Lindsey the phone, which he did happily. I thanked them and continued talking to Lindsey for a few more moments until I started to fall asleep. We hung up and I drifted off to take a quick nap.

I had the strangest dream, my parents were there with me, my mother was telling me about how much they missed and loved me. My father told me that they were extremely proud of me and that I was very strong. He apologized for leaving me when I had been so young, but he assured me he loved me and my mother more than anything else in the world. Both of my parents promised to watch over me and my baby. They also promised that nothing would ever come between me and my baby, and if I held my head up high Royce could never hurt me or my baby ever again. They promised me everything would work out before leaving me.

I woke up at 3 am, I had a shooting pain in my stomach, I was terrified so I called Esme. I knew Carlisle had to work nights this week, but she would be home and know what I should do. Esme told me she would call Carlisle and then she would be right over. In a panic I called Lindsey and Savannah to let them know I would be going to the hospital with Esme. I couldn't help but continue to cry as Esme helped me up out of bed and downstairs, and then finally into the car. I felt the tears pouring down my face as I slowly climbed into the back of Esme's car. I then thought to myself, the most wonderfully beautiful and yet terrifying thing in the world, as we hurried to the hospital. I turned to Esme and opened my mouth to speak, but I received another kick, I smiled thankful that my baby was still there. Esme was coaching my breathing from the front seat of the car, tried focusing on her words and breathing slowly. I opened my mouth again to speak, " Esme. . .," I spoke slowly, trying to breathe through the pain," I think I'm in my water just broke, I think I'm going into labor."


	18. Meeting baby

Rosalie POV (The late afternoon of March 18)

I was able to calm down by the time I was checked into the hospital and shown to a room. I was glad Esme was with me, she remembered to page Carlisle while she continued to coach me with my breathing. I didn't have the heart to tell her what I really thought of the breathing exercises. She smiled at me slightly, as if telling me she knew exactly how I felt. I knew she and Carlisle had lost a child before, a little girl they named Sasha. She had been born 3 ½ months premature, her lungs hadn't fully developed and she died shortly after birth. I couldn't help but think back to a few short hours ago, had it been only hours? It seemed like it had been days since I thought I had lost my baby.

After what seemed like hours passed, Carlisle walked into the room. I also most cried, I was beyond happy to finally see him. He smiled at me sweetly, "Hello Rosalie, lets see how everything is going shall we?" I smiled back at him before biting on my tongue to fight back a groan, still just happy to know my little girl was still with me. Carlisle looked at me sympathetically and smiled lightly, "looks like she'll be here soon. Let's get you prepped and headed to the delivery room. I'll see you in about ½ an hour Rosalie." He left the room smiling, I fell back on to my pillow, thinking to myself, 'it's about time'. Esme smiled at me before leaving to give the nurses room to work.

When I was finally wheeled into the delivery room I was greeted with the sight of Savannah, Emmett's mother smiling at me, standing next to Esme both dressed in hospital scrubs. I couldn't help but smile at the both of them, Esme smiled at me as Carlisle walked in, I knew in a few moments, maybe even hours I would finally get to meet my baby. I just hoped she would be as happy to see me as I was to finally see her.

~ *I will not be writing about Rosalie while in labor, so as not to offend any possible parents or women who may know anyone or have, themselves had a child before. Seeing that I myself have no experience with either situation so far.* ~

(March 19)

After 26 hours of labor I finally met my little girl. She was born at 6:27 am, weighing 5lbs 8 oz . Carlisle told me she was perfectly healthy (surprisingly) and absolutely fine. After I was cleaned up I was wheeled into my room I was met with the sight of Emmett sitting in the hospital chair positioned next to my bed, next to him was a bassinet that held my little girl. I smiled as he passed her to Esme, while he helped me get into bed. Esme smiled as she handed me my baby and walked out of the room to give Emmett and I some time to talk. I looked down at her, she was gorgeous. She had my eyes and light brown curly hair; she was wrapped in a purple blanket I had managed to grab before leaving the house the morning before. I felt tears prick my eyes as I lay her in the bassinet after she had fallen asleep.

Emmet broke the silence after a few minutes, "Lindsey called, she told me you were in the hospital. I came as soon as I could." I smiled at him, "Thank you." "It's not a problem Rosie, I beat Alice here." He grinned at me, "I just called her a few minutes ago, and she sounded mad." I must have looked like I was about to jump out the window because the next thing I knew Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry she said she would wait until you called, to make sure you wanted her here." I started crying. . . damn hormones, " Oh Em thank you!" He hugged me, "again no problem Rosie. So what's her name?" "Isolde, Isolde Bailey." "Hmmm. . . Isolde Bailey Hale? Kind of like it." "Kellan helped me pick it." "Hey Em could you promise me something?" "Yeah Rosalie, whatever you want." "If anything were to happen. . ." "Rosalie don't think like that everything's fine." "Please let me finish Em. If anything happens will you make sure she's taken care of?" He nodded slowly, "Sure Rosie, I'll take care of her."

We talked for awhile longer before Emmett left so I could get some sleep, I still had to call Alice so he figured I could use some rest before hand. I smiled to myself as I watched the nurse roll the bassinet out the door and down the hall to the maternity ward. I felt sleep slowly taking over me, I couldn't help but smile remembering that today was also my mother's birthday.

Sorry it took so long to update, I was having trouble with trying to come up with what I wanted to write. I was having the most trouble with coming up with what to write about when Rosalie was giving birth before finally deciding to skip it. I hope I didn't offend anyone, if I did I apologize.

Don't worry my writer's block has past and I should be updating again soon (YAY!). Next up a possible Emmett POV or maybe a hyper little pixie that goes by the name Alice and her own personal 'peter pan' Jasper.

Thanks for reading, if there are any questions please review or pm me. Until next time!

~ Flightless Birds Never Think


	19. Alices POV

Alice POV (March 22)

I'm sure Jasper's life had flashed before his eyes on the drive to the hospital. He made the mistake of letting me drive, but I'm sure he'll be fine later, after I've made it up to him. I rushed to the waiting room, leaving jasper at the front desk, he thought not knowing where to go would stop me. What he fails to realize that I heavily rely on my "radar" as Rose used to call it, I always could tell where she was when she needed me, sometimes it was only when I thought she needed me, but still. Nothing was going to stop me from seeing her, I missed her and she needed her friends.

I just hoped Edward and Bella would work out whatever problems it was they were having and come see Rosalie. I know Edward had just started dating Bella only a few months before we had found her after Royce and his friends had beaten and raped Rosalie. He didn't seem to think very highly of Rose, especially Rose and Bella's professional and personal relationship(s). He seemed to think Rosalie was just a victim of karma. I don't think he knew about Rosalie's past fully, until the night we had went to cheer up Emmett and we all ended up drunk and passing out in the living room. He also seemed to think that Rosalie used her past as an excuse to keep Bella coming back to help Rosalie whenever she called.

I skidded to a halt and ran a backwards a few feet to the door I knew belonged to Rosalie's room. I stuck my head inside and saw her lying in bed looking out the window that was a few feet from her hospital bed. I knocked lightly; she turned and gave me a sad smile. I knew then something was wrong. I ran to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand, "Rose, what's wrong?" She sighed and pet the space on the bed next to her. I crawled in next to her and let her lay her head on my shoulder. "I'm sick Alice . . . they're not sure what it is yet. But apparently I caught something that's been going around the hospital. So that could be one of three different things, two of which. . . two of which. . .," I stopped her from finishing her sentence," Don't worry Rose I'm sure their just being overly cautious." She looked up at me tears in her eyes, "I'm scared Alice." She started crying as I stroked her head gently and let her continue to cry.

I heard a soft knock and looked up at Jasper. He sighed softly and sat down in the chair next to the bed and took one of Rose's hands rubbing circles with his thumb. "I was wondering," Rose began softly," if you would like to be her godparents." Jasper spoke for me, "Of course Rosalie, we would love to." She smiled and turned to continue looking out the window, her head still on my shoulder.

I stayed with her as long as I could before she was taken for some tests. I couldn't hold myself up any longer as I fell into Jasper's arms. I cried, I'm not sure how long we stayed like that until I saw Emmett walk up to us, then Jasper handed me to him. He carried me over to some chairs in the waiting area and set me down. I sniffed back tears," I was going to tell her. . ." I hiccupped before I could get out the rest of the words. Jasper looked at Emmett sadly, "We're pregnant. . . three months." Emmett just hugged me as Jasper held my hand. I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up in Jasper's lap. I looked up at him, silently asking him if she was okay. He shrugged and helped me up walking with me to Rose's room. She was in the same position I had found her in a few hours earlier. I just walked in and lay down next to her wrapping my arms around her. She placed her hand over my arms and we fell asleep.

The next few days past in a blur, Jasper had began insisting on going to sleep at home and coming back first thing every morning. He and Emmett had fought with me, finally getting me to agree. Once I got to the hospital that morning I went to the maternity ward, I went to see my little god daughter, she looked lonely in her little bassinet, I'm sure she was missing Rose, after all it had been almost a week since she had last been held. I was able to spend some time with her, I'm sure with a lot of help from Carlisle, I held her and told her stories from when we were younger.

I was shocked when I got to Rose's room an hour later, Edward and Bella were in there talking to her. Rose looked a little better than she had been, Edward looked like he was holding back something he'd wanted to say while Rose continued speaking. His jaw was clenching and he squeezed Bella's hand. I looked at Bella who had obviously been crying, her face was red and her eyes bloodshot, she kept shaking her head while silent tears streamed down her cheeks. I walked over to the small waiting area where a very scary and furious Emmett sat with Jasper, whose hand was on Emmett's shoulder calming him down and keeping him in place. I sat down next to them while Emmett filled me in on their 'surprise' appearance.

I looked at Jasper questioningly, he just focused his attention on Emmett so he wouldn't have to respond. Jasper had called them, no doubt he had also been very harsh and to the point with Edward. I smiled at the thought, it was about time someone put Edward in his place. He needed to realize Bella would always be there for Rose, but that didn't mean she would put anyone before him in her life. Sure it wasn't his fault he had been a spoiled only child in a well off family, but he needed to learn to share. I jumped out of my seat when he left the room closely followed by Bella, who I pushed past to get into Rose's room. I heard Emmett's booming laugh behind me as I closed the door.

"Rose can I ask you something?" She looked at me," sure Alice what is it?" "Can I tell you something, and you forgive me for not telling you sooner?" She laughed gently, "Sure Ali what is it?" I looked up at her like a lost child, " Rosie please don't be mad but when I came to see you awhile back I was going to tell you that well. . ." "You're pregnant, "she finished for me. I looked at her shocked, "it's a mother thing, you glow when you're pregnant." I laughed as she pulled me in for a gentle hug. "I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale." "I love you too Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock, thank you for being here with me."

As promised some Alice for you. I figured it might help if I went into more detail about the Edward Anti-Rose thing for everyone, just incase some of you were still confused. What did you think of Jasper calling Edward & Bella to yell at them? I thought it might be interesting, let me know what you think. Please review or pm I don't mind constructive criticism, good or bad.

~Flightless Birds Never Think


	20. Jaspers POV

Jasper POV

I watched Rosalie talking with Bella and Alice through the window. Alice was talking animatedly, probably about plans she had for our baby. Rose had a slight smile on her face, the doctors were finally able to figure out what had been wrong and were currently treating her. Bella however looked lost; I don't think she had any idea of what to say to her some one who had once been one of her best friends. It surprised me when she got up quickly and hugged Rose and sat back down, if I had blinked I would have missed the entire thing. I smiled and sat back down with Emmett, Edward was off somewhere in the hospital.

"Hey Jazz, do you think Rose would like it if I brought Kellan in to see her sometime soon?" I smiled at him,"Yeah Em, I really think she would. She told Alice your mom was here when she delivered." He sighed lightly, "That sure sounds like something my mom would do. She loves Rose; we talked about her a lot when I took her to meet my family. My moms the one who finally convinced me, with Lindsey's help of course. . ." I tried to hold in my laughter, "of course." Emmett continued after stopping to laugh with me, "Convinced me to ask Rose to marry me, but that was before everything else happened. Now I need to work on some things before I can even think about that again. I want to win her back. She deserves it; she's amazing and should be treated that way. "I feel the same way about Alice, exactly the same way."

Edward walked up to us not much later, "Do you think they're almost done? I have dinner reservations tonight; I'm meeting with some of my business associates concerning an upcoming concert series." I rolled my eyes; Edward looked from me to Emmett confused. "Why don't you call and reschedule?" Emmett laughed," Sit down Eddie this will take awhile, I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do." Edward sighed and pulled out his phone sitting across from us.

Later that night I almost had to pry Alice from Rose's hospital room to take her home. The nurses' had just brought in Isolde for Rose; I swore I had never seen Rose so happy before. Alice whined at me for taking her away from 'the best part of the entire day'. I promised I would get up even earlier the following morning in order to bring her to the hospital bright and early. Sadly I would soon find out just how early 'early' was according to Alice.

I was woken up at three am after finally getting to sleep after getting some work done, after letting it pile up the past week and a half to be with Rose; only two hours beforehand. Alice was in tears, she was having a hard time lately, and her hormones would drive her up the wall while she slept and all day when she wasn't with Rose. We ended up making love and she fell asleep in my arms, I fell asleep not too long afterwards; my hands on Alice's stomach, her hands over mine. I was woken up, much to my disappointment, a mere two hours later and forced into the shower by the mother of my child. I muttered something about being nice before getting under the hot water,"That was nice I let you sleep and extra hour and a half!" she called after me. I groaned and took a quick shower, not wanting to make her angry.

After making several stops all over we finally made it to the hospital at eight am. I pulled out several bags and followed behind Alice who was carrying a box and a small Sephora bag. "Please hurry Jazzy I don't want to be late! Let's go see Rose!" I hung my head and followed her into the building; several men stared at me trying to hold in laughter. I glanced at Alice letting them know she was mine; I smiled after taunting them with my eyes. The doors opened to our floor and she was off in the direction of Rose's room, yelling at me to keep up the whole way. I was saved by a smiling Emmett who we had been up with at the nurses' station and came to my rescue, "Let me help you Jazz." He took some of the bags from me and we continued on the Rose's room.

When we entered Rose was still sleeping, Alice quickly went to work decorating the room. She explained that the room needed some "homey" touches, to make Rose feel better about being in the hospital. We tried telling her that Rose would be home in just a few days but once Alice makes a decision she follows through with it. I was amazed at how quickly and quietly Alice finished, the room was done in less than an hour.

At nine thirty we woke up Rose; one of my many stops this morning was to get half a dozen bagels with cream cheese, orange juice and some coffee from starbucks. We handed off the food and Alice poured a big cup of coffee for Rose, and set a bagel down in front of her. "Go ahead and eat Rose then Emmett can tell you the good news," Alice was practically vibrating on the spot. "You should be able to go home in a week or two, if the doctors like your improvement, "As soon as the words were out of Emmett's mouth Alice was on Rose's bed trying her best not to throw Rose off with her jumping. I have never been so glad for a hospital tray table in my life; thankfully Alice hadn't knocked it over with her over enthusiasm. The only thing heard were squeals of happiness, mostly coming from Alice of course.

A nurse came in to check Rose's charts, asking us to leave for a little while. Alice and Emmett went to the maternity ward to check on Isolde, she was still being kept separate from her mother for the time being. She was looking more and more like her mother everyday, except for her hair, if we hadn't have known better we would have sworn she was Emmett's daughter. Isolde had Emmett's dimples and dark curly hair, I'm sure they made him smile every time he looked at her. I had decided to sit in the waiting area until the nurses had finished with Rosalie. She had told me the night before, while Alice had stepped out to use the rest room; that she would like to talk to me alone for a few minutes, preferably when Alice was busy with the baby. Once finished I walked into Rosalie's room and sat down in one of the chairs beside her bed.

"You said you wanted to speak to me about something last night?" Rosalie sighed, "Yes, I did. I was wondering if. . ." She was silenced by a knock at the door. We both looked up and saw one of the many nurses, Siobhan, standing in the door way, "Miss Hale, there's a woman here to see you, she said it was important and that it would be in your best interest to have a lawyer present." Rosalie looked at me, her eyes wide and questioning, "Don't worry Rose, I'll stand in for your lawyer." She flashed me a slight, sad smile which quickly turned into a frown. I placed my hand on top of hers, "Please send her in."

Siobhan left and within about a minute or so in walked Jessica Stanley, Royce's attorney. I stuck out my hand for her to shake and she slapped a manila envelope into my out stretched palm. "Miss Hale you and your lawyer are required to appear in court, on April twentieth for a custody hearing. My client is suing for full custody of his daughter," she paused and read the name on a file in front of her," Isle . . . Isled . . . Isole Bely. . ." "Isolde Bailey, her name is Isolde Bailey!" I corrected, annoyed by her lack of intelligence. She scoffed under her breath, "Yes well, his daughter with one, Miss Rosalie Lillian Hale-Franklin." "It's Hale, Miss Stanley, not Hale-Franklin; please do remember you represented Mr. Franklin in our divorce about six months ago," Rose stated plainly. Royce's lawyer looked at Rose then back at me. "Why is it that your client all of a sudden wants his child, his child whose name he doesn't even know, nor has he come to sign her birth certificate, let alone come and see her or her mother, knowing that she was premature and that her mother had been sick?" Jessica flinched away from me in fear, "Please do not raise your voice to me counselor, but my client is well within his rights as a father to demand custody of his only child." With that Miss Stanley walked out the door and down the hall.

Rosalie looked at me defeated, "Can he really do this to us?" I sighed, "Sadly yes Rose, he can. But don't worry it doesn't change anything, and I will help you fight to keep her; she belongs with her mother." Siobhan walked in a short while later,"Would you like to see your daughter Miss Hale?" "Yes please," Rosalie said, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. After about another two or three minutes Isolde was wheeled into the room and handed to Rose. I walked out catching Alice as she was about to go in, "Let's give them some time alone shall we?" She looked up at me puzzled, I told her I would explain everything to her and Emmett once we had gotten something to eat and had sat down.


	21. Nightmares

Rosalie POV

I stared down at my beautiful baby girl, asleep in my arms, she looked like an angel. I was terrified, I couldn't help but worry Royce didn't actually care about her; the only thing Royce Franklin cares about is himself and his reputation. I learned that lesson the hard way and I didn't want that for my daughter. Every horrible scenario ran through my mind, each one even more disturbing and morbid than the one before. I made a silent promise to Isolde that I would do everything in my power that I would fight for her even if it killed me. I promised that Royce would never touch her; even if it killed me I would protect my daughter at any and all possible costs.

She began to stir lightly, I pulled her up higher, resting her on my chest whispering and humming to her. She looked up at me; my breath caught in my throat as she stared back into my eyes. I picked her up and kissed her, first her forehead followed by her eyes nose and each cheek. She cooed at me, her tiny hands and arms waving up at me. "Mommy loves you Is," I kissed her again, "never forget that baby." I could've sworn I saw her smile up at me. I hugged her, stroking her head softly, her hand tightly clinging to my hospital gown. I pulled my feet up letting Isolde lay in my lap, while my knees and legs supported her back and tiny feet; my arms still cradling her as she continued moving her arms; looking up at me.

I woke up not realizing I had fallen asleep, Isolde asleep on my chest. I looked and found Kellan fast asleep on Emmett who was quietly snoring away. I smiled to myself watching them sleep; Kellan was laying across Emmett's chest and lap, his arms hung over Em's shoulders. They were woken up after another minute or so, Isolde started crying. I hugged her against me, rubbing her back and head, and then I noticed her little hat had fallen off. I picked it up and placed it back on her head. Kellan was standing beside the bed at this point looking up at me and 'his' baby.

I smiled at him and pet the side of my bed, "Come on up there's someone you should meet." Kellan smiled widely as Emmett picked him up and placed him on the bed next to me. "Wow Rosie she's really pretty! Daddy daddy looks it!"Emmett laughed, "She sure is isn't she?" "Would you like to hold her baby bear?" Kellan nodded and I handed Isolde to him, making sure he knew how to hold her. I had never seen him so happy before, he sat very still as he held her and whispered to her. No doubt it was one of the 'secrets' he had been sharing with her these past months.

After Kellan's visit Emmett had taken him home, Isolde was brought back to the maternity ward to be weighed, fed, changed and put down for a nap. I was left to myself for awhile, Bella and Edward had to go out of state on business or who knows what, I wouldn't doubt just to get away from the hospital for awhile, not that I blamed them. Alice had taken Jasper home, he was looking sleep deprived and she wanted to let him get some sleep before rushing around trying to catch up and reschedule and manage cases, among other things he needed to do in order to get some, if any, work done in the next few days.

I pulled the tray table closer to me and opened up the laptop Alice had left for me. I finished typing the last few notes in my will and closed the document. With that out of the way I could focus on the task I set for myself, I wrote a letter to Isolde. This wasn't the first and surely wouldn't be the last, I had written her a letter every week or so since I was four months pregnant. I wanted to make sure she knew about her grandparents and how she and my friends had helped me through out my life, all the good and bad times; leaving out of course when I had hit my lowest point. I didn't know how I could explain all of it yet, maybe that would be my last letter, I wasn't sure yet. I picked up the laptop, after shutting it down and saving everything, and grabbed the envelope that I had set underneath it. I opened it and pulled out the pictures I had inside, I stared at the images of my parents, ones of me and my mother, me and my mother and father, some of my mother, others of myself as a child, the single picture of me and my father and the few I had of my just father.

I leaned over and picked up a box Alice had left for me. She explained to me that I should make a box told leave for Isolde, Jasper had explained to everyone about our encounter with Miss Stanley, or as I called her "the shrew", just in case anything were to happen. I placed the envelope inside of it, along with a copy of her birth certificate and a picture Bella had taken of me holding her. I had also added some pictures of me and my friends, and one of Alice's baby belly (she had begged me to do so). The last thing I put in the box, aside from my already hand written letters was the book of stories my mother had left from my childhood. I closed the box and sighed, I wanted nothing more to be at home in my own bed with my baby.

***

Emmett was lying next to me on my bed, holding my body close to his with one arm; the other hand ran through my hair, as he held me tightly against him. One of my hands tangled in his short dark curls as I stared into his eyes, the other traced the muscles of his shoulders. He smiled at me lightly before gently pressing his lips against mine. "I love you Emmett," I smiled back at him and laid my head against his shoulder. I felt my eyes close and Emmett pull me tighter against him before I fell asleep.

I could hear Emmett's voice while I slept, I felt him pull himself away from me and the bed get lighter and I heard him leave the room. I could still hear his voice; he was on the phone with someone but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I turned over and tried to get some more sleep. I heard Emmett come in a little while later and lay down next to me; as soon as he had wrapped an arm around my waist I had fallen asleep.

I was woken up by Emmett sometime later, he was tying a blindfold around my eyes, "Don't worry Rose, I just want you to relax, let me do everything, I want you to enjoy this." His mouth found my ear as he began sucking on the bottom of it, teasing it with his tongue. He pulled my arms over my head and tied them there. I felt him crawl off the bed and start to undress me, before I could protest his lips were against mine.

He laughed, I felt his warm breath against my neck as he leaned over me and I could feel his hands as the trailed over my body, I bit my lip when I felt his hands glide down my arms, and over my neck and across my breasts curving downward trailing along my sides before stopping at my waist. I could feel his fingers tracing my hips and down my legs, I could feel his nails as he gently scratched his way back up my legs. He finished undressing me slowly. I felt his lips against my neck, as his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me closer to him.

He pulled off my blind fold, I opened them so I could look in his eyes, but I was met with the faces of Royce and his friend John. I screamed and tried to pull away but they held me down, "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" I struggled against them, looking around for help. I met with the faces of Royce, John and several of Royce's other friends (Michael, Thomas, Alexander, Henry and George). Emmett was gone, I realized then that I was going to be forced to relive the night I had been raped all over again. I cried and begged Royce to stop, for someone to help me, for someone to make them stop they just continued to laugh. I felt my heart shatter when I saw Royce holding my daughter in his arms; I heard his laughter echoing all around me as he walked out of the room.

The next thing I knew I woke up screaming, Carlisle ran in followed by several nurses who were ready to subdue me. He sent them away then walked over and sat on the side of my bed pulling me in for a hug. "Its alright Rosalie, no on can hurt you, I promise everything's fine." I cried as he hugged me, whispering soothing words in my ear as he stroked my hair. "Why don't you tell me about your dream and we will see if I can help." I explained my dream, in detail to Carlisle, he looked sad, "Rosalie I think you should see someone, a professional I mean," I felt tears burning my eyes, "its alright Rose I'm sure everyone will be with you every step of the way."

After I had finally calmed down Carlisle handed me his cell phone, "Why don't you call your friends, maybe Alice. She is the one who found you, wasn't she?" I nodded in response then dialed the number. "Don't worry about security Rose, I'll meet them and bring them up." I looked at the clock Alice had left for me when she had decorated my room; it was only two in the morning. It rang twice and Alice picked up, obviously wrestling the phone from Jasper's grip, "Give me ten minutes," then the phone went dead. I handed Carlisle back the phone, "she said ten minutes." He nodded then left to meet Alice so he could bring her up to my room when she arrived.

I fall asleep wrapped in Alice's arms; I didn't have another nightmare after that, I finally felt completely protected and safe.

Alice POV

The sound of a phone pulled me out of my sleep, Jasper had reached for it, obviously not wanting to wake me. I knew something was wrong with Rose and grabbed it from him after the second ring. "Give me ten minutes," I said into the phone then hung up. "Jazzy, its Rose - I have to go-"he pressed a finger to my lips. "Just go Ally, she needs you." I kissed him before getting up, he was up before me and handed me a pair of his pajama pants and a hoodie. I pulled them on quickly, and he threw me another one, "For Rose."

I was at the hospital before I knew it I ran through the doors; I bumped into Carlisle who held out his hand for me. I took it and he gently pulled me through security and to the elevators. He hit the button for Rose's floor he turned and hugged me, just before I felt my legs collapse. "Don't worry Alice, she'll be fine, she just needs a friend and she'll need your help. I called an associate of mine who might be able to help; Rose agreed to talk to them, also long as you went with her." I nodded in agreement and Carlisle smiled at me. We walked the rest of the way to Rose's room in silence; I gave Carlisle a quick hug and walked inside.

Rose flashed me a sad smile as I climbed in bed next to her, handing her Jasper's hoodie. She pulled it on and curled up next to me, I wrapped my arms around her and she fell asleep.


	22. Flashback

Some of this chapter may be somewhat graphic or disturbing to some. If do please do not read it if you are uncomfortable with the mention of blood, rape, battery and other things of that nature.

Alice POV (continued)

I rubbed Rose's head while she slept. She had told me about her dream before finally falling asleep in my arms, which I was glad for. I know that night still haunted her; it still haunted me while I slept sometimes. I couldn't help but replay the scene in my head; it made me sick even now. It was a reoccurring nightmare in my mind, I still wasn't able to talk about it, and the only thing I ever said about it to Jasper was that it was a nightmare, sparing any and all details. The only good things to ever come from that night were the divorce, my new 'niece' and Rose finding Emmett.

~FLASHBACK~ July 2008

I was livid not only was Rosalie avoiding me lately, and screening her calls, she wouldn't answer me or Bella. She had missed several important business meetings, had skipped photo shoots and a press release or two along with a very important public appearance she had scheduled herself! Bella had to make up several excuses to reschedule in the hopes that Rosalie wouldn't disappoint yet again. Today had been the worst so far, she had been missing since about three this afternoon, no doubt she went home to put on more make up to hide the bruises on her neck Royce had given her during some 'rough sex', about a week or two ago, they had just started fading from their yellow color.

I pulled into the driveway; it was already nine o'clock in the evening. All the lights were off in the house, but I knew Rose was home or with Royce, which wouldn't surprise me; her car was in the driveway in front of me. I got out of my car quickly and slammed the door; she had better be sick, dead or dying in there! I walked to the door and pulled out my key. I saw the door was cracked and walked inside closing the door and locking it behind me.

The house was dark and silent, Royce obviously wasn't here but I could see Rose's purse on the counter. I was thankful for the moonlight the crept in from the half open curtains. Rose had to be here somewhere; I walked into the kitchen and almost slipped. I landed on my hands; the floor felt like was wet and slippery. I picked myself up and walked further into the kitchen turning on the light. I nearly screamed when I saw my blood stained hands, I needed to find Rose, something was definitely wrong.

I took off my ruined shoes and set them in the sink before turning toward the half dried, blood coated floor. I turned towards the pool of blood that I had slipped on, there was a trail leading away from it towards the back to the house. I followed it into the guest bathroom, I found a man's shirt and several used condoms in the trash can and some dried blood in the sink. The blood from the trail stopped at the door and I looked down to see some spots of blood leading back towards the front of the house.

I followed them up the stairs to the bed room, the door was open slightly and there was a small amount of light coming from inside. I walked to the door and pulled it open slightly. The sheets were destroyed, some of them still on the bed, some of them spilling onto the floor, spots of blood all over them. I tried pushing the door open a little more, and ended up using all of my weight to do so. I walked in and found Rose crumpled in a messy heap behind the door.

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, while surveying Rose up and down. She was covered in blood, and no doubt bruises and cuts. Her hair was matted and had bits of dried blood all over it. She was covered by scraps of what appeared to be a lace bra and panty set, as well as the black dress she had been wearing the last time Bella or I had seen her. Her whole body appeared to be cover in cuts, bruises and blood, as far as I could tell. I was sure she had a few broken bones and or fractures.

I crouched down next to her, waiting for the ambulance and other emergency service vehicles to arrive. I called Jasper and Bella, Jasper would worry if I didn't come home, after all I had told him I would only be about an hour and Bella needed to know what had happened, no doubt Bella would be worried, she hadn't heard from Rose since late this morning. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I heard the emergency vehicles in the distance. I let go of Rose's hand and ran downstairs to answer the door and show the EMTs the way to Rose.

They rushed past me after asking where I had found her; I was stopped by a police officer and asked some questions. I had explained what I had found and everything I had seen and touched since I had arrived. When they had finished questioning me I was about to walk to my car to follow the ambulance to the hospital when I heard Royce's voice. I saw him standing in front of the house with several of his friends talking to the police before I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital.

~ END FLASHBACK~

I was happy when Jasper arrived a few hours later. He walked into the room and grabbed me, pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my forehead. Rose was still fast asleep; I had woken up about ten minutes before Jasper had arrived. He sat me down in the chair beside the bed and walked out of the room before quickly returning with one of the nurses, who walked past after they had finished speaking.

He looked at me and smiled before sitting down next to me to await the nurse. The nurse walked in a few minutes later with several forms in her hands. Jasper turned to me and smiled; I hugged him tightly and shot out of the chair to pack up Rose's things. She handed the papers to Jasper while I woke up Rose. She smiled at me sadly and I hugged her, "Don't be sad mommy, you and baby are leaving today." She looked at me, "Ali please tell me this isn't some weird joke you're playing." I smiled at her, I'm sure my smile rivaled that of the Cheshire cat, "Nope you and my niece are coming home today! Jazzy worked it out! You can't be home alone so Jazz and I are going to stay with you, temporarily to help with the baby!" I squealed happily and started bounced up and down. Rose just smiled and Jasper handed her some papers to sign. "We're going to let you sign everything and get dressed, while I go and get Isolde and Jasper finishes the paperwork and brings the car over.

I ran out of the room and down the hallways to Carlisle's office. He was just exiting as I got there, he smiled at me, "Hello Alice, I just heard the good news and was going to say goodbye to Rose." I hugged him and we said our goodbyes before I flew off towards the maternity ward thinking to myself, 'time to bust out the baby'.


	23. Coming Home

Rosalie POV

I couldn't help but laugh as Alice took off out of my room and toward the maternity ward. Jasper smiled and took the paperwork from my hands after I finished signing everything and turned to walk out of the room. "Hey Jazz," I paused waiting for him to walk back into the room and close the door, "I just wanted to say thanks and I was wondering if you would do me a favor." "Sure Rose what do you need?" "I was wondering if you would be able to help me with my will and stuff like that. . ." I looked at the bed.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked up at him, "Of course Rose, whatever you need." I handed him my computer and explained where everything was. He took it and left, taking some boxes with him, no doubt some of the things Alice had packed before I had woken up this morning. I called Emmett to let him know I would be coming home today, apparently Jasper and Alice had beaten me to it, and they had even called Edward and Bella before I could.

Someone's excited I thought to myself as I got up and went to change. I pulled on a pair of what appeared to be Jasper or Emmett's sweat pants after taking off the hospital gown and pulling on some underwear. I pulled on a t-shirt and Jasper's hoodie Alice had given me last night. My friends just wanted me to be as comfortable as possible, or so they said. A nurse came in and knocked on the door, I waved her in and she helped me get my shoes on and lead me to a wheelchair. I sighed and plopped down in the chair to wait for Alice.

I didn't wait long Alice appeared out of nowhere in front of me. She handed me my baby, who she had dressed in a purple dress and matching hat, and started pushing the wheel chair towards the elevator and pressing the button. I laughed, "You're even more excited about us leaving than we are." Alice smiled and began buzzing up and down complaining about how 'slow' the elevators were. After about half a minute the doors opened and Alice pushed us into the elevator smashing the button for the main floor. Alice put Isolde in the car seat she had for her and handed her to me. She pushed us out the front doors to wait for Jasper who had pulled up right as we got outside.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself; I could swear my friends were more excited about my coming home than I was.

When we arrived home Esme, Savannah, and Bella, minus Edward and Emmett; were outside waiting for us. Bella was holding several trays and boxes of food, while Esme and Savannah were helping Alice and Jasper unload the car. Emmett walked over and opened the door to let me and Isolde out of the car. He took the carrier and grabbed my hand, "Come on lets get you both inside." He led me inside to find Edward playing the piano, it sounded like something new, Bella had said something about a baby gift. I smiled and sat down on the couch, Lindsey walked out of the kitchen with Kellan. She smiled at me and put Kellan down and he ran over to Emmett who placed Isolde in a basinet next to the couch.

Lindsey walked back into the kitchen and Kellan ran outside to help. Emmett walked over and sat down next to me, "Its nice to be home isn't it?" I smiled at him, "By the way Rosie you look great." I kissed his cheek and turned pulling Isolde out of the bassinet to hold her. I was glad to finally be home with my baby and my friends, and thankful for Jasper and Alice's welcome home present/ party.

Once everyone was inside and everything had been put away, they settled in the living room. Esme went into the kitchen to help Lindsey finish setting up everything. They called for help a few minutes later and Emmett, Kellan and Jasper went in to help bring out the food while Alice & Bella set up some tables.

We spent the rest of the day sharing stories and talking. Kellan had asked if he could play with the baby, which started everyone passing around the baby. Everyone wanted to hold her but before I could say a word Kellan had taken her from Lindsey and handing her back to me, "She looked like she was gonna cry. I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "Its okay Kellan I know you're just taking care of 'your baby'." She smiled at him and gave him a quick one armed hug.

I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep but I woke up to find Edward walking in holding a tired looking Isolde, "She cried when she woke up and you weren't there." He handed her to me and sat at the edge of my bed, "Before you say anything the lullaby was Bella's idea and there is no need to thank me, Bella was the one who thought of it." He got up and walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I could help but realize that I would probably never fully understand Edward, but I was okay with that and just hoped we could someday try to get along better, for Bella.

I had gotten up and checked the time; it was only about five o'clock so I brought Isolde into her room and placed her in her crib and then I called the phone number Carlisle had given me for the specialist he recommended I talked to, before we left the hospital. After abut three or four rings a receptionist answered and I scheduled my appointment for the following Monday.

I let Alice know about the appointment once I had rejoined my friends. Everyone had finished cleaning up and was relaxing when I joined them, with the baby monitor. I sat down next to Carlisle who had no doubt joined us while I had been upstairs.

"How are you feeling Rose?" "I'm alright Carlisle, glad I'm with my friends." He smiled at me, "What about court? Are you ready for that as well?" I sighed, "I guess so, it's not like I could just run away. I need to stand up to Royce I need to fight for my baby. Royce just wants her to further his career I'm sure." He nodded and we joined the conversation everyone else was having. I noticed Edward and Bella had left before I came back downstairs.

When everyone had left Alice and Jasper stayed with me as promised. Carlisle and Esme made sure to leave instructions for what I was and wouldn't be able to do, and what poor Jasper would only be able to do. I showed Alice and Jasper to the guest room they would be staying in for now before going into the nursery. I ended up adding a chaise in the corner about two days before I had Isolde, figuring I would be spending quiet a few nights in here. Not that I minded it just meant I would be spending more of my time with my baby.

April 20

I walked into the court room holding the carrier that held my little angel; Jasper was walking beside me covering the Isolde's face from the wind and large groups of people that were outside the courtroom. We walked to the front of the court room; I felt a cold breeze roll up my spine as we sat down and a bailiff walked over to us took my baby away from me, bringing her into another room. Jasper squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Everything is going to be fine Rose, you'll walk out of here and she'll be brought back to you. Royce won't take her from us, anyone with even a fraction of common sense will realize not only is he unfit but he only wants her so he can pretend to play up his 'loving father' figure role."

I sighed deeply, I could hear the doors of the court room open and I heard the soft click of Royce's dress shoes against the marble floor. His attorney was sitting at the other table across from us shuffling some papers around waiting for the judge to arrive.

When the bailiff announced for everyone to stand I could feel the air getting knocked out of me. As we stood up I could feel the panic that filled my chest and slowly seeped into the rest of my body. The only thing I knew at that moment was that I was terrified. This was it my life and the life of my daughter were in the hands of the man walking through the door in front of me.


	24. The hearing

I remember testifying and having to listen to Royce tell the judge why he felt my daughter belonged with him. Jasper seemed to shine some light on the subject with his cross of Royce. Royce's attorney (who was now a man named Riley Bourne) crossed examined me the following day, the judge seemed to be very quiet and observant for the most part, rarely speaking unless required to do so. Jasper seemed to be handling everything wonderfully. I was able to keep myself relatively calm until a few days into the proceedings; they wanted to bring in my baby to see how she would react around Royce.

I was asked to leave the room and Jasper promised me he would be with her the whole time. I was allowed back into the room about an hour or so later. Jasper was handing Isolde back to the bailiff as I walked in.

"There will be a three week trial probationary period to see how well taken care of Isolde is by her father, but for now she will remain with her mother until we have observed and decided on whether or not the child in question is better off in joint or single parent custody. All interaction with either parent will be supervised until my ruling. It will be decided with which parent she will be placed with, whether or not it will be with her father, Mr. Franklin or her mother, Miss Hale. I will see everyone back her in one months time with my decision, until then court is adjourned," I heard the bang of the gavel and turned to Jasper.

"It's alright Rose just breathe, everything will be fine," he said hugging me, "don't worry she wont be alone, someone will be there the whole time." I sighed as we got up and walked through the doors, we met the bailiff outside and Isolde was handed back to me. I felt better slightly, even though I couldn't help but worry about my baby.


	25. A change of heart?

After a week of having to deal with child services and worse of all Royce, I was ready to scream. So far Royce seemed to be 'adapting well' to his role as the 'perfect father'. Although he seemed to be slacking, at least that's what I had been told. Apparently he had hired a nanny for Isolde for when he wasn't home, which seemed to be a good portion of the day, unless of course he had dragged her off to work with him. Some how I don't think that bringing her to board meetings and plopping her down in the corner of his office, or even worse yet, on top of his secretary's desk looked good to the people at child's services.

The only thing more annoying than being separated from my baby was when child services would come in and follow me around, on top of me having to run around taking care of Isolde and helping out Alice while Jasper was at work. Not that I minded having Ali around, she was very helpful and would watch Isolde while I managed appointments and took care of light house work.

Emmett would stop by whenever he could, he had been in a serious long distance relationship and was just starting to introduce him to her friends and family, and of course Kellan, so Em would stay with Kellan and help try to make things easier, while no doubt explaining things to Kellan. I found out she was also in the process of moving to New York, which was to be a surprise to both Kellan and Emmett; I was of course sworn to secrecy.

Alice would no doubt be ready to pop in just four and a half (very short) months. She and jasper had been fighting over the sex of the babies, (yes babies) they're having twins. The guys kept congratulating Jasper on his 'aim' and for surprising everyone with the twins. Even Alice was shocked when she found out she was carrying the twins, I had been accompanying Alice to the doctor in order for Jasper to get as much work done as possible before the babies' arrival, and neither of us knew until the one appointment Jasper was able to join us at. Alice was sure they would be born July eighteenth, even though she wasn't due until the twenty third of August. She also swore one of the babies would look like her with Jasper's gray eyes, and the other would look just like Jasper but with Alice's hazel eyes. I don't know who else might have or might not have agreed with Alice but I knew better, never bet against Ali, she was right more often than not.

The last week and a half past by fairly quickly, that is until Wednesday, Royce would apparently be getting Isolde for part of the weekend this last week and so I would have her from today until tomorrow evening, which made me less than comfortable. I knew Royce liked to go out on the weekends, with his 'friends' and I didn't want my daughter around that but sadly had no choice. When Royce arrived he seemed to be in such a "hurry" he left with out a good bye, he thrust her into my hands and dashed off before I could even fully open the front door. No doubt to get his fill of whores, drugs or alcohol, whatever his vice of the moment was.

I got a phone call early the next morning informing me that Royce would be over soon and I was to have Isolde "ready and waiting" for her father, who would be arriving in less than twenty minutes. I was wondering when he would start trying harder to make me look unfit, to try and push the judge and child services into placing Isolde with him. Everything always seemed to be a game or challenge to Royce, always a prize to be won and people, or things to be bought off. That's how he 'won' me as he used to put it.

I was surprised when I answered the door and found Emmett, Edward and Bella walking up the driveway. I waved and waited for them to come in before closing the door and rushing back up the stairs to finish getting ready.

I was able to change and pack Isolde's things before rushing down the stairs to see Bella playing with my baby only a moment before there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find a police officer, my ex-husband and child services at my door, "Can I help you?" "Rosalie Hale, could be come in please ma'am? There are a few things we need to speak to you about." I nodded, "Sure thing officer, did I do something wrong?" His eyes remained cold, and his expression unreadable, "it would be better if we spoken in side, in private."

Royce left shortly after arriving with child services, once he was gone and I had shown out my guests,(Bella and Ali were going shopping for the babies yet again) I showed the officer into the kitchen and sat down at the table," Miss Hale it has come to our attention that you been neglecting your child. We have been informed that you forget to feed her, she is left crying in her crib, and she is constantly left home alone and we have information and documentation and have been led to believe she has been abused on more than one occasion, that you have been dropping her, hitting her, starving her and shaking her."

I couldn't listen anymore, I tuned it out. I knew things with Royce had been going along too easily, but I let myself believe he might've really only wanted what was best for our daughter. My head fell into my hands as the officer rattled off more false information he had been given. X-rays and photographs were laid out in front of me to help prove the false claim.

After what seemed like years later the police handcuffed me and walked me out to the car. I kept my head down the whole car ride, once inside the precinct I called Jasper and waited in an interrogation room. Several hours after later I was released into Jasper's company. He brought me back home where I passed out and confined myself to my bed for the remainder of the week. Counting the days minutes and hours until I was supposed to go back into the courtroom and 'plead' my case and hopefully everyone would be able to see that I love my child an would never do anything to hurt her.

_**May 23**_

I found myself sitting yet again, in an uncomfortable chair facing a judge who held my future in his hands. After a lot of investigating, and coming up empty the charges against me where dropped, Isolde had spent the whole time with Royce who was constantly watched over by child services and the police in order to insure that he was not in fact harming my baby. Several tests and x-rays and scans were preformed on my baby, which had shown that she had never been beaten as was claimed.

"After much careful consideration and input I have decided that it would be in the best interest of the child to be in the custody of her mother, Miss Hale is better able to tend to the needs of Isolde at this time, however. . ." I was floored by the judges' statement, but felt my stomach rise into my throat as he continued on, "I feel that joint custody would be the best option at this time. Mr. Franklin you will have access to your child at all times, under proper supervision of course. She shall remain with her mother Mondays through Thursdays, and Friday through Sundays and every other Wednesday she will be released into the custody of her father."

The gavel banged and the squealing of chairs and mummers of Royce and his lawyer. "This wont end well," I heard Jasper mutter to himself, "Don't worry Rose knowing Royce you will soon gain fully custody of Isolde and there will be nothing to worry about." I nodded as we left the room, Royce smiling at me as we went.

Once outside we got into a car and settled in, I adjusted Isolde's car seat before the driver pulled into traffic. The next thing I knew there was a loud noise and I felt the car lurch right. I could hear the crunch of safety glass and metal of the car's frame before I heard the loud cries of my baby and Jasper talking to her, trying to soothe her. After that I only remember a shooting pain the lead from my hip to my neck then a warm wet sensation on the top of my head.


	26. Waking up

_**Two months later (July 8)**_

I woke up, my head was pounding and I could feel a large warm hand covering mine. I turned to the side and saw Emmett, "Hey," I said my voice scratchy. "Hey Rosie, I'm glad to see you're awake. We were really worried about you."

"Where am I Em?" I asked looking around the white room. "You don't remember? You were in an accident right after you left the court house, it turns out Royce had hired someone to insure you wouldn't be able to 'take his child from him'. But don't worry the police were able to catch him. We filed a restraining order and several other things against him. He won't be bothering you or Isolde ever again. Esme has been taking care of Isolde for you."

"Em thank you, for everything." He smiled at me, "Of course Rosie, no problem." Emmett hit a button beside my bed and a doctor walked in followed by a nurse. He left for a few minutes while the doctor looked me over and asked me some questions. Once they left Emmett walked in carrying Isolde, she had gotten bigger in the past two months, I was sad I had missed all that time. He handed her to me and she just relaxed in my arms, listening to my heart beat.

_**July 14**__**th**_

God I could kill Jasper's boss, and Ali's crazy time predictions. I was in the hospital room next to Ali, rubbing her back while she squeezed my hand, "Its ok Ali I promise, everything's going to be just fine. I called Jazz he should be here soon, he got the earliest flight out and Edward was going to the airport to pick him up."

Alice just focused on her breathing, she told me there was nothing to worry about, Jasper will be here before the babies arrived, (apparently no one knew the sexes of either baby, Alice and Jasper decided on it being a surprise for everyone) and he would be able to watch as his children were born.

After about an hour Jasper arrived and I was escorted out of the room to wait with Bella, Emmett, Edward, and Isolde, who had been watched by Emmett while I was taking care of Ali. Emmett had been trying really hard to keep to his word of fighting to win me back. Trust me it was much easier than he would have liked but he was always there when I needed him. I couldn't believe so much time had gone by had it really been a year since everything had changed. I was now a mother to a beautiful four month old baby girl, Ali was about to give birth to twins, I had gotten divorced and fallen in love, I went from losing my best friends to gaining some new ones, then regaining my old friends, and finally getting rid of my ex-husband once and for all.

I smiled as I looked down at Isolde, she looked like Emmett, she shared his hair and dimples, and the rest of her was all me. I was glad she looked nothing like Royce, she was all mine. I found myself silently thanking Royce for giving me the one thing that meant the most to me in the world, even though he never meant to and tried taking her from me; if it hadn't been for him I never would have had her.

A few hours later Jasper emerged from the delivery room, a huge smile on his face. "Would everyone like to meet the newest members of the Whitlock clan?" Everyone spoke at once, Jasper held up his hand to silence the noise, "just follow me."

Emmett turned and looked at me as we got up to follow Jasper, "Would you look at that, its July fourteenth, Ali was right." I laughed as we walked side by side, following Bella Edward and Jasper. I held Emmett's hand as we walked Isolde, strapped into her carrier, in my other hand.

We walked down the hallways of the maternity ward, stopping right at the window. Jasper tapped on the glass and a nurse turned around smiling, he pointed to two bassinets on the far end of the room. The nurse nodded and pushed them closer to the window, one was wrapped in blue, the other in pink. "Everyone meet Ian Elliot and Caroline Rachelle Whitlock."


End file.
